The Gambling Noble State
by IronGiant9000
Summary: With a miracle that happened to come bless Six, he was able to escape Reach alive and well, but their was a problem when he went into slipspace. Let's just say he was lucky enough to leave, but not lucky enough to go back to his home turf. This is the story of Noble Six turned into the agent know as Nevada. Six x Tex main pairing, but others will apply when the story goes on.
1. Roulette Is the Wheel of Fate

**This is going to be a Cross-Over of Red vs Blue and Halo.**

**But more importantly it's going to be my take of Noble 6 transporting himself into to the RvB universe, and how may you ask?**

**Well... You'll see soon enough.**

**Anyways I hope you will enjoy the story: The Gambling Noble State.**

**Regular : **"Dialogue."

**Italics :** _"Thoughts." , "AI Dialogue.", and "Flashbacks."_

**Underlined** : "Document's and Data File's."

**Bold: "Video Recordings." and "Computer program AI."**

**Chapter 1: Roulette Is The Wheel Of Fate**

* * *

_**August 30, 2552**_

_**Planet Reach**_

_"The war for Reach is almost over." _Six thought, while he watched the Pillar of Autumn take off while the Covenant Cruisers gave chase toward the retreating ship. While Six was getting out of the MAC cannon he saw Emile's body slumped over dead, marked with plasma damage from the Zealot's sword he took to the chest.

Six walked over to Emile's corpse and retrieved his dog tags to honor not only another spartan, but one of the last of member's of Noble Team.

_" I'm all that's left of Noble except Jun, and I hope wherever he's at with Halsey he get's off Reach alive."_ He thought as he was about to head towards unknown territory to make a final stand against the Covenant, and as he goes toward the area he can see incoming phantoms onto his position to probably finish off the "Demon" as the covenant call them.

_" Well if they want a fight to the death they are gonna get it. I will not back down for no Covenant scum."_ He thought as he started scavenging for any more clips for his Designated Marksmen Rifle (DMR). Not only did he take Emile's Dogtags he took his shotgun full to the brim with shells.

_"Thanks Emile, you always wanted to take down your enemies with brutal effciency. But now its my turn to step up, goodbye my friend."_ Six thought sullenly, the time that the Spartan spent with his team on Reach felt like the it was the closest thing to brotherhood that he had ever felt when he was with them in battle.

Suddenly when Six found an abandoned run down outpost he decided to make a tactical decision to hole up in the destroyed building. The skies of Reach suddenly started a sandstorm in the area. At that point he looked up into the sky and no longer was the sky a healthy blueish hue, but instead a redish tint because of all the glassing the planet has taken.

Truly Reach has fallen to the Covenant.

But that was the last thing on Six's mind right now. He needed to focus on holding position as he heard the squeaks of grunts and more importantly the roars of the elites near the area.

His first target was a unfortunate grunt that wasn't paying attention to see a bullet lodge into his skull that Six saw was getting to close. Now with his element of surprise gone it was open season as plasma bullets were flying over his head when he was behind cover, then when he saw an opening he laided down a consistent rate with his rifle to take down a distracted elite minor and a squad of grunts.

After the current Covenant lance was neutralized he had a time to reload because of how far the next batch of hostile's was away from him. However he turned his attention to another part of the building, noticing more hostile approaching faster than anticipated from the east side of the building.

He saw on his motion tracker in his helmet that more than three contacts were coming to his position. Six then switched out his rifle for the shotgun and activated his Active Camo to blend into the building.

Then he saw four Elite Ultra's coming into the building from the single door and spreading throughout the building to overrun him with Plasma Repeater's. When he saw the closest elite he snuck behind him, got on his back and silently snapped his neck more than ninety degrees killing him. That brought the rest of the group's attention to the now noticeable Spartan over the corpse of one their brother's.

"The Demon is here, KILL HIM!" The elite roared as plasma fire was shot from his repeater weapon, but Six just dodged out of the way to avoid getting hit and cocked his shotgun.

He fired at the nearest elite to break his shield, the next shot brought him down with purple blood pouring from the hole in his midsection and fell down dead. The other two Elite's enraged by the death of their squad mates switched their weapons to Energy Sword's ready to cleave the demon in half.

But their foresight did not help them in their endeavor's as a plasma grenade stuck to one of them courtesy of the demon that threw it at them, the one stuck panicked and ran into his comrade to engulf them both into a burning explosion with both elite's now being corpses with bloody chunks coming from the bodies.

_"Well that was convenient."_ He thought, as he switched back to his DMR and started firing on some more elite's, while they responded with plasma fire and needle's which made Six's shield's waver. He continued fire despite the risk and took down the two Ultra's firing at him, but at the cost of dropping his shield's for incoming needle rifle fire hitting him in the chest from jackal marksmen from the dusty unknown.

There was a sharp pain in his chest, but he could take the punishment from them, however he found cover after taking the hit and decided to drawl out more fire from the enemy by throwing both frag grenades over the destroyed wall. Six saw needle's stick into the adjecent wall next to him, but also heard the sounds of screams from the unfortnate grunts and a elite that stood in the way of the frags.

_"So they are about out of the range of thirty meter's because I can't find them on my radar." _Six thought, as he saw his HUD tell him his shield's have recharged back to full power, and now takes a look from over the cover to look through the scope to find the jackal snipers, as he was looking through his scope he looked straight at a needle hitting him in the visor.

_"Thank god for shield's, and I finally found you skinny bastards."_ He thought as he took aim at the figures in the sandstorm and hit paydirt as he heard the dying squaks of the two snipers he bombarded with precise rifle fire.

Checking over his bioreading to check the blow he took, he felt fine from the shot he took, but just to make sure he felt the area he was shot at to make sure his armor took the the brunt of the hit instead of getting hit in a vital area. His vitals told him he was fine for now.

However a bigger problem he has now was he only had one more mag of DMR ammo left, pretty soon he needs to find more ammo or another weapon if he is going to take out more Covenant units.

As he took notice of his ammo situation a giant ball of plasma landed in the rundown area, making a explosion visible to his visor.

_"Oh great a wraith for me, are these guy's really that paranoid?"_ He questioned, sure he was a spartan but for fuck's sake really? A wraith to take on a spartan along with four more phantoms full of troops. Checking through his DMR scope he saw what came from the dropships were tons of Elite Officers, Ultras, and even Generals armed to the teeth with Plasma Repeaters, Concussion Rifles, and Energy Swords.

_"I stand corrected, I need another weapon something that is heavy ordnance." _Six thought as he saw the group of elite's start moving towards of his position, checking his motion tracker it was just a sea of red dots ready to consume him. When Six checked his DMR he just tossed it aside deeming it useless for how many hostile's coming to his position and started searching for another weapon quickly.

Then he saw something that would answer his vehicle problems, a Spartan Lasercame into his view. _"Well looks like it's time to make a wraith turn into a pile of scrap metal." _He thought as he picked up the weapon and decided to change position's to get a lock-on the vehicle.

He went around the back of the broken building, suddenly in front of him he saw the shimmering form of a Spec-Ops Elite close with a sword wearing camo, about to charge from his right side, but with his enhanced reflexes due to his training as a Spartan III he thought accordingly, quickly changing into his Shotgun and shooting the Elite point blank in the head.

Brain matter and purple blood painted the ground below as the body without a head fell over with a thump painting more of the rocky soil with purple liquid. With that settled Six decided to get on top of the crumbling building for a higher vantage point to strike with the laser.

When he climbed to the top of the building the red dots on his motion have finally made to his position, and have made their presence known by the sound and heat of constant plasma fire or mini explosion from Concussion Rifles. As Six felt the plasma fire from the roof of the building he noticed a long nosed rifle on the other corner of the crumbling building rooftop.

_"If I ever make it through this I will consider going to a casino at one of the other non glassed colonies."_ He thought as he saw a Sniper Rifle sitting on the ground untouched. He was broken out of his train of thought as another Wraith bullet crashed down closer to his position and hit right in front of the building, predicting that the next shot will be on his head and landing a clean hit, he shoulders the spartan laser and crouches to avoid plasma fire from hitting him, he looks through the scope and turns to the last place that the wraith had fired from. He could see down the hill the vehicle moving to the right to get a better lined up shot, but the last member of Noble Team will not let that happen.

With the his target in sight, Six holds down the firing trigger for the laser, its noticable guiding laser appears ahead of the gun pointing the way for a deadly blast. The machine charged up and finally with a defeaning sound it hits straight on target of the battle tank right in the middle of the target where the pilot was, but now a huge explosion of blue and pruple fire light the dusty sky, signaling the destruction of the tank. With that crisis avoided for Six, he quickly puts the laser down and rushes for the other side of the bulding where the sniper was located, he quickly picked it up and decided to get back into a crouching position and decides to use his active camo so he pick off all these elites off one by one stealthily.

_"Time to go hunting."_ he thought, as he looked the scope, the closest enemy was about ten meter from him. The poor sap didn't know what hit him as the sound of the rifle roared out like a thunderclap and turned that officer's head into a bloody purple mist.

"SNIPER! not only had the demon destroyed the tank, but has a sniper rifle!" one of the elites roar out in sangheili to alert the rest of his brothers of the lethal threat.

"The demon has resorted to cloaking, look for any movement on the field, we will snuff this cowardice heresy with our holy light of THE COVENANT!" one of the general roars out to the group as they join in with their own battlecries for Six's dead body laying at their feet. They moved up faster the Officer and Ultra elites in the front panning a fan pattern in the front of the view of the rundown building, while the general's are in the back planning a backwards flank in case the Demon decides to escape from the back to retreat.

Either way in the minds of the Sangheili there was no escape from the might of the Holy Covenant, Demon or not this creature was finished.

But in the mind of Noble Six right now he was calculating.

He was planning on what the best way to take this wave of elites out was.

_"Prehaps the best solution is to defeat the lower ranking elites first since their shield strength is weaker compared to the leader type, plus I only have 15 rounds left in this sniper, and Ultra's take at least two bullets to take down."_ He thought cause on his motion tracker, minus one officer that he shot he detects 5 Officers, 5 Ultras, and the 3 General's he noticed in the back.

_"That's probably what the 3 dots on my motion tracker are behind me."_ He was sure of that prediction because he doesn't see the yellowish color that General's usually have on the battlefield currently in front of him.

However the fanned out formation that's in front of him currently is a problem, as well as the lack of fire he is getting right now. Another issue is they are all crouching near by rocky terrain for cover so it could be a tougher shot to land to fatally wound them, or worse yet a clean headshot kill.

_They are drawling me out, waiting for me to make the first move."_ He concluded, this was going to be a tough manuever, but Six finally figured out his strategy to try and beat this circle trap that the Covenant laid out for him.

With his resolve figured out, Six decide's to aim at an Ultra Elite that is far out of cover bullet landing right on his chest piece. The sniper round sapping his shield strength, then a second bullet lodges into his throat, the surprised elite gurgles on his own purple lifeblood clawing at his own neck trying to stop the liquid from gushing out of his wound, but he was dead on the ground moments later.

However this loss of life was tragic to the elites they found out the position of the demon's location.

"Concentrate fire on the top of the building brothers we will keep constant fire to kill him!" One of the general's said into the comms, as the unit complied a storm of plasma and Concussion rounds began hitting near the top of the building hoping to get clean hits on the Demon to reveal it's location.

As that was happening Six wasted no time for his next target as he fired at another Officer and dropping him with a shot to the head. After that clip was done he reloaded and fired his sniper twice at a rapid pace against an advancing Ultra that was almost at his position, with another Elite body hitting the floor his camo unit finallly expired exposing the hyper lethal Spartan to the enemy.

"There he is, FIRE!" The three general's finally making their presence known by firing at the Spartan's back with Concussion rounds.

With the other Elites finally zeroing in on the hostile, they finally had a clear target and started to aim at the crouching enemy, while quickly moving up towards the target to make them harder to hit.

Six didn't flinch from the amount concentrated fire, he quickly adjusted and started firing his rifle, two Officer Elites that got too cocky for their own good got dropped without heads on their shoulders as a result.

With another clip gone only eight shots are left in the rifle and he couldn't afford to risk missing since the other elites are getting too close for sniper fire, so he decided to turn around and focus on the leadership of the squad with his sniper. Six noticed the fire hitting him from behind earlier and dropping his shields quickly. With no time to waste he fired the at the general to the right wavering it's shields.

The other generals evaded to the left behind some concrete cover to avoid sniper fire, but the one hit evaded to the right in order to get to the cover on the right, he was hoping his evasive manuever avoided the next rapid shot.

But Six was a patient shooter as soon the apex of the elite's roll was done he saw the opportunity for a second shot and he took it with stride.

It was too late for the singled out general as he had a bullet lodged into his head, his dying spins signaled his death along with purple blood splattering the ground.

With two more bullets spent from the rifle Six noticed on his motion tracker the remaining five enemies from his front made it to the front of the small building and started firing on a close proximity. Now he swtiched tactics from long range sniping to close quarters combat, with that in mind he decided to take the enemy by surprise and hop down the roof feet first. In front of him with his shotgun raised he cocked the weapon readying the next round to kill the Ultra right in front of him.

The five remaining frontrunning elites were surprised of the demon's foward attack, but not unprepared as they raised their weapons and unleashed plasma bullets and concussion rounds. However the Spartan was ready for this turn of aggression from them, but that did not sway his actions as he shot his gun straight into his chest at close proximity, lifting the now dead elite off his hooves with a whole in his armor and bits of his front purple from the buckshot that lodged into his body. The other four elites decided to get a half circle formation to cut off his escape both officers on the left and Ultra's on the right.

With close quarters in mind the elites pulled out their swords to finish off the demon, but Six was ready as they closed in on him he readied another shot and saw one of the officers charging at him, target clear he aimed upwards and shot him point blank in the face and before the elite could strike he fell face gone and Sword deactivated.

After seeing the death of his brother the Ultra's were swift to take the Officer's place on the offensive assault, both charging before Six had a chance of aiming.

Seeing no option Six hopped back into the building wall, before he was able to take aim his instinct screamed at him to duck as there was a Plasma blade just where he was standing. With perfect range being right in front of his target, Six quickly took the opportunity to fire his shotgun right into the abdomen of the Ultra killing him quickly, with a follow up shot hitting the other Ultra, draining his shields however not killing him.

With an elite corpse leaning into Six he decided to push it off into the stunned Eilte previously hit by buckshot and turn his attention to the officer that leaped off the ground ready to stab him, but with one more shot cocked he sidewards rolled out of the way before the blade crashed where he was previously. With his target right in front of him once again, he shot the last shell at the remaining officer point blank in the throat, with him heaving a dying gurgle and falling down dead, Six had no time to lose as he rushed the last Ultra of the front lance with his shotgun raised.

The stunned elite was still disoriented from the shotgun blast and the body that hit him at a certain force, though he was on his feet and his vision a little hazy, he and his shield's were not prepared for the quickly moving demon with his shotgun raised and ready to attack.

Six used the shotgun as a blunt object instead of a firearm and decided to cave his face in with the back of the shotgun. With his spartan strength he bashed the final Ultra with blood and spit coming from his face, even the armor covering his face was no match and the final Ultra laid back with a thud blood pooling from the injury and twitching from the amount of blunt force trauma Six put into the blow.

With the front lance taken care of Six decided to discard the shotgun for now and pick up one of the sword handles from the dead Ultra elite, with the sword activated he saw the carnage he left on the field with the amount of bodies he dropped by himself.

However there was two more hostile Sangheili General's that were unaccounted for and not in front of him, as he had this speculation he felt the need to turn around and defend himself as a sword was about bisect his body. Six defends with his own sword swing and parries the attack with his own as he locates both elites behind him near the building. The one sword dueling Six speaks up as the other goes into the building out of his sight.

"You have my respect as a fellow warrior demon, but your demise will fall to me and my fellow brother on your dying planet." He spoke in perfect english which confused the spartan. Usually you don't see that everyday from a different species that hates your own and is purging said planet of it's defenders and inhabitants.

But the universe is full of surprises and this was probably gonna be one of many in life.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" Six questioned, as the two locked against each other while their swords clash together. Sparks flying off of the constant contact. The weird thing to the spartan was that the elite in question wasn't fazed with clashing his sword with the enemy, but the fact that he was laughing as strike after strike left the two combatant's with a sparking light show of plasma after each blow.

Then thinking he had the upper hand the general pushed onto the offensive, getting into Six's space and trying to break his focus with quick and precise swings of his blade to show his superiority in close combat, but the spartan was not bothered by this change of pace in the sword battle as he kept his defense and parrying on par with the aggressive elite. The effect of constant strikes with each other's swords waining their shields until they were both down to no shields at all.

When they traded blows one more time they both had no shield's to give them protection, both combatants knew this next attack would be either of their last depending on who lands the killing blow. With this in mind Six decided to back up and then sprint half way toward the elite while his oppenent rolled towards him to meet his foe head on.

"This is the end for you!" When he struck he let out a roar as he swung inwards to stab Six in his chest to finish him off.

However when this happened, Six saw this clearly because of the agumentations he received and acted accordingly, while the world was in real time, Six felt like the world was in slow motion for him, or as everyone likes to call it "Spartan Time" he adjusted by ducking and side stepping quickly towards the opposite side of the inward stab, and with his momentum slashed at the side of the elite's armor leaving a plasma gash from the attack and a startled cry from the elite. Six saw his ember eyes widening at the display of the manuver and the fact that his opponent defeated him at his own game.

With the clashes ending the elite fell to his side grasping at the wound from his opponent and laying there with shallow breathing. His other brother seized the moment from the end of the duel by firing concussion rounds at the standing spartan.

Six took the hits hard, after the fight he didn't expect the other general to step in and fire, but that was the price payed for forgetting him and he took two shots knocking him to the side disorienting him, while making a small crack on his visor. While Six came back to the matter at hand, he realized he doesn't have any more long range to medium range weapons to continue, however the other general continued to fire in his direction to finish him off, but this time Six was ready and decided to dive to the right side and over towards the stairs connecting to the other fallen corpses.

With some ammo boxes as cover he noticed another Spartan III with HAZOP amor was behind him, slumped on the floor with something on top of him and it was if the gods prayers anwsered Six as he saw a Rocket Launcher on him.

_"As much as I don't want to steal from a corpse I have no choice."_ As he picked up the heavy weapon and mounted it on his shoulder readying it to fire as it still had two rocket left within the chamber, with a way out of this fight he continued to stay in cover from the concussion rounds until he finds it suitable to come out to fire the rocket.

When the firing stopped he took his chance as his shield's recharged halfway, as he got out of cover he was hit again two more times with concussion rounds dropping his shields, but he didn't care as he pulled the trigger of the launcher and saw the rocket fly in the air towards the position of the elite. The final general saw the rocket come his way too late and let out a surprised cry before being engulfed by the explosion and was turned into bloody purple chunks.

With the elite lance's neutralized, Six let out a sigh as he didn't see any movement on his motion tracker, signalling that this area is clear of hostile's at least for now. checking his bioreadings on his HUD he noticed that he felt some slight pain from the rounds he took, but noticing that he could just patch himself up with some biofoam he saw laying around the batttlefield.

When he went to the center he noticed the last general still breathing and looking at him from the floor still gasping from his fatal wound he took, but he chuckled weakly and started to say some words to Six.

"Heh...good show demon, if their was any solace to my death 'cough' it is that I die an honorable... death from... your.. kind." he gasped out before reaching out and the last of his strength faded from his body as he laid their dead from the blade wound.

With that last word from him Six checked out what weapon's and amount of ammo he had on him currently. _"2 clips left from my Sniper Rifle and 1 more Rocket left in the launcher, along with the Sword that I am still carrying."_ He thought, but a problem reared it's ugly head.

As much as he wants to hold out in this outpost position there are not many weapons left on the battlefield that can keep him going for long in the fight. So Six thought it through and came up with a temporary solution to this issue.

There are certain ONI hideout hangars that have weapon's and other armorment's that he has access to since he was brought here to the planet, and since he was brought here by ONI and a major asset for them, maybe they left a vehicle so that he can take to the skies and fight in the air.

Maybe he can find a way to get back to Earth toward's the Cairo defense station to tell the news that the battle was lost on Reach.

But that was a long shot, but he was willing to take it if he could find a slipspace capable ship.

_"Alright the nearest Hangar Station is 4 hours out from now, my Camo unit has recharged so maybe I can sneak by the Covenant patrols and use my clearance to gain access to the facility."_ With his hidden resolve clear to him, Six checked the surrounding area and decided to go towards the few Spartan III's that had fallen in the area the HAZOP armored one and another OPERATOR armored spartan and collected their dog tags. Being a little curious he checked both of the tags to see who they belonged to.

_"Curtis-B139 and Helen-B188, must of survived long enough rest in piece my brother and sister."_ He thought as he pocketed the 2 other dog tags with the rest of Noble Team's. He wondered how many of his generation of Spartan III's were left out there in the universe fighting against the Covenant, but he couldn't dwell on that now to distract him he needed to keep moving.

So just like dust on the wind he blended into the scenery and started moving north to the monutain terrain with camo active, hopefully to find this ONI base.

* * *

When Six thought this plan through he didn't think he would really make it to his actual objective, it was basically his own suicide mission for himself to travel to one of the secert bases that the ONI spooks had built under the UNSC noses since they were so secretive.

Six's current condition wasn't what it was previously when he was at that outpost, when he was moving towards the current hidden base he saw all was quiet in the first hour which was odd, but that factor was taken into account because there were other pockets of resistance still fighting on Reach, and maybe they needed more reinforcements in those other areas and decided to send leftover squads to try to eliminate him.

The next couple hours he saw a couple Covenant phantoms in his area to drop three lances of troops onto his location, with his lone wolf training kicking in he decided to activate his camo unit to sneak and assassinate any close hostile's that were off the beaten path or near his location when hidden.

Let's just say he wasn't really hidden for that long.

When the Elite Officer's noticed certain Unggoy and Kig-yar corspes of their squads they roared out an alert to the remaining troops, with them distracted and not seeing where the threat was currently thanks to camo, Six lined up the sight for the first shot of his Sniper Rifle and took aim at the middle Officer's head, firing he saw that his amored head turned into a purple bloody mist.

With leadership dead, the remaining grunts that are left began to run in fear seeing one of their leaders die right in front of them, the jackal's panicked and began to look and run around nervously, while the other two elite's tried to get the lance's back into formation.

With Six's result coming out positive with the sniper rifle he turned his attenttion to the next elite and hit in the throat, turning his scope away from the purple throat fountain he found the last elite trying to find rocky terrain to get into cover, but before he could find it he was stopped mid run from his destination as he dropped without a head as the next sniper round struck true.

With Six's camo expired and the leadership gone the remaining minimal forces couldn't produce a counterattack to fight off the hyper-lethal spartan, and just like certain resistance groups he used to kill, the rest of the squad disappeared without a trace by his hands.

The next couple of phantom's coming to his position were still on the lookout for him, Six decided to sneak by for the amount of troops that dropped from them, noticing the lack of ammo that he had, he decided to stay hidden from these squads instead.

With hours of stealthily moving around patrol groups he found out the rest of the trip was very uneventful with no more phantoms in his area for now to take him from his objective that he wanted to get to.

His cracked polarized visor looked on at the current scenery, seeing that the red sky was still surronding the planet, but this time there were dark clouds with bolts of lightning shooting out, happening in the area behind the current mountain he was looking at. He is looking around the mountaintop path for a certain dark looking rock formation compared to the rest of the lighter looking rocks from the cliffside or the mountaintops.

He went up to the darker shaded rocks and saw the familiar unusual cave formation that he saw when he came here from Reach. With his prize found he walked towards the strange looking dead end that didn't look like a natural cave formation, but instead saw a lateral door with the symbol of ONI on it, but before he could do anything else a technical voice spoke to him.

**"Halt, this is a private facility, please have proper verification. You have sixty seconds to comply or secondary defense routine's will activate."** The computer voice said with a feminine sounding voice, with that said from the rock walls turret heads sprouted. _"ONI officials were always paranoid that people were going to find these kinds of hideout's, but I didn't think it would be this bad to almost terminate someone on sight."_ Six thought as he sounded off his clearance at the computer from memory.

" Beta Company Spartan 312, clarfication Mike, India, Charlie, Hotel, Echo, Alpha, Lima." Six said without hesitation, and silently waiting for the door to open.

**"Clarfication verified welcome back ****Lieutenant Micheal**** B-312."** The voice welcomed, as the door opened for Six, he stepped in and the doors snapped shut immedately after he was in.

Six looked around at the hallways and noticed that no lights were activated because of primary power generator failure, he assumed it was due to prior glassing runs from Covenant cruisers that shut this facilities power supply down, but regardless he walked toward the hangar bay section and saw that there was little conflict or battle that has happened to this facility.

With taking in his surrounding he left the hangar bay and toward the communication center for the hangar base, it was still pitch black in there and even with better vision from augumentation the HUD display was fried from the concussion fire from the outpost he was at previously, regardless he was looking at the control panels, flicking switches to try to find a back-up power switch. After nothing else happened he decided to speak out loud to see if the computer could activate the back-up generators.

"Computer activate back up generator subroutine." he said in the room.

**"Affirmative B-312, replacement generator's recalibrating, back-up power supply online in five minutes."** She replied back to his request, then waiting a few minutes the room came alive with bright lights on the comms room,hangar bay, and armory. Looking over the base he saw that the generator power supply is only running at 70% efficiency, not at maximum capacity for total defense purposes, but at least keeping Heavy Machine Gun Turret's defense's up for enemy invasion. With defenses up he decided to check in the armory for any kind of weapons he can gather to fight with.

When he went in he was amazed to see all kinds of weaponry: Magnums, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and even some replacement Rockets. But what caught Six's eye was a rifle that hasn't been seen on the field as far as he was concerned when he was fighting on Reach.

"Computer what is this weapon?" He asked with curiosity in his tone it looked like the DMR, but a bit different in design as he picked it up he saw that it almost felt the exact same as the long range weapon in question.

**"That is designated the BR55HB Battle Rifle, 36 round magazine using burst fire, utilizing 9.6 x 40mm rounds. It was a prototype armament that the UNSC was hoping to replace the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle with, It is used for medium to long range engagements with the enemy. The current rifle you are holding has passed the field testing stage and is ready for** **deployment."** She said explaing the specs of the weapon, as Six was checking the scope feeling an almost familiar with rifle since it was similar to the DMR, but figured it was different considering it's fire rate.

"I'll be the judge of that." Six said, as he loaded a mag into the rifle and putting it on his back to keep it along with a couple clips for it in case he runs out of ammo. As he searched the ammo crates he found more Sniper bullets to replace the one's he used out in the field. With the ammo situation figured out, he reloaded the Sniper back to a full mag, cocked the side of it to load the round in the chamber, and decided to head back towards the comm room to figure what his situation is for now forgetting the rocket launcher on the work bench.

He was more of a marksman anyways and he would like to keep it that way.

With that he walked into the communication's room and decided to check the archive computer to see if there were any kind of aerial craft that could achieve slipspace in the hangar bay.

He kept scanning the area, but was coming up short with only pelicans and a few falcons still in the hangar. With little hope left he was about to give up when he decided to check the hanging craft that was being held by the metal clamps for space, when he saw something familiar that he saw before on the upper part of Section 4.

"Computer what is the craft on the upper part of the hangar in Section 4" He said as he's trying to get a better look of it on camera. The ship looked too big to be a UNSC Pelican and it didn't look like a _Calypso-class_ exfilltration craft, but it did look similar to his understanding.

**"That is the _UNSC-Gobi_****_ a Sahara-class heavy prowler, wit-."_**

"How fast can you prep the ship for take off." Six interrupted quickly wanting to know.

**"Ship and hangar can be ready in twenty minutes."** She said.

"Have the ship prepared immediately for hangar take off and notify me when your done." He said as the machinery whirled to life and started preparing the ship for take off.

Meanwhile Six was just wondering how lucky his ass was for today, as if today couldn't get any better he got a new gun, besides the burning world he was still on he had a way off of Reach to warn the UNSC.

To tell them and get back into the fight somewhere else on another colony planet.

While he did feel bad for not staying here, he needed to find somewhere to go and fight, it was his calling and his duty. Six still remebered the horror's of what happened to his parent's while he was on his home planet.

_"Kholo, it was a colony planet if I remebered." _He thought.

* * *

_The Covenant attacked on the year 2537. He remebered what happened when a ODST tried to pull him off of his parent's corpses when he saw their bodies in the middle of the attack on Loca City, him and the other civilian's where being hurried off to get off world. He was later that day evacuated off the planet by ONI offcial's to save them from the army of the Covenant._

_He was only six years old when the planet fell and his parents were gone from his life. Vengance and anger filled him as hot, silent tears fell down his face that day, with his anger and hate set on the aliens._

_However fate was smiling on him that day as an ONI agent decided to take his attention and have him put into the Spartan III program to help him focus that anger that day and promised him to get stronger so he can kill the alien bastards destroying our worlds._

_Being that impressionable at a young age Six couldn't resist._

* * *

He clenched his gloved hand at the memory he had, but quickly tossed it aside that was the past and it was meant to stay there.

With his head now clear he left the comms room and prepared to leave by taking one more stop at the armory to stack up on anything from medical equipment to grenades. After he stocked up with any kind of ammo that he needed, biofoam canisters, and frag gernades he headed towards the hangar. After getting halfway he heard a muffled explosion from the west and the alarms started blaring loudly, coming from where the main enterance was.

"Computer, status report." he started looking at the door that was to the far left of him when he finished down the hallway.

**"Lieutenant, Covenant forces have breached the facility defense gate."** She explained.

"What is the ETA of the preparation of the Gobi" Six shouted.

**"Five minutes till preparations of the ship is complete, hangar bay open and ready for take-off, refueling at 63%."** She explained.

Something was wrong with this situation, even with certain weaponry the Covenant shouldn't of gotten through the titanium doors that quickly especially with regular plasma weaponry.

"Computer, shut the blast doors to slow their progress." He said as he remebered the fact that he was in a ONI facility and their are two things ONI does before they leave.

Cleaning up and disappearing.

"Computer, after spacecraft take-off initiate SCORCH protocol T-minus 1 minute." he said as he saw the door wavering slightly by the pounding of the door.

A minute past before Six took off to the area where the Prowler was going to be, with it slowly being lowered. He decided to turn around towards the door getting behind some makeshift sandbag walls that were here previously, he saw a stationary chaingun turret behind the sandbag wall.

Taking a page from a certain spartan II, Six indulged in the gun as he ripped it off the tri-pod and stood there to get into a standing ready position. He saw the door to the hangar denting to a point of it shooting of it's metallic locks and becoming a projectile. _"There's only one thing that's strong enough to completely destroy a metal locked door that fast."_ He thought, as he was decided to warm up the turret gun he held.

The door flew off and he started firing at the behemoth of a monster called a Hunter, as it came into view with its shield arm raised and other arm glowing to shoot off the deadly plasma beam. Six figured out something interesting about these giants and how to defeat them, they can only be shot and killed by shooting the orange fleshy parts of its body, but the armor in its midsection is weak to explosive or heavy bullets to break off and show the fleshy worms that make up the main body.

The canon fired its beam at Six and he crouched to avoid the deadly beam from hitting, dropping the turret because of the evasive maneuver, but quickly picking it back up and aiming back into the lower stomach armor of the monster. With the constant rate of fire from the turret, orange liquid and pieces of the armor started falling off to reveal the main wormy body.

With its insides exposed, the hunter started to step to the left with his shield arm up, blocking the turret fire and made room for its bond brother behind him. Six realized this horror and looked behind the spiked backs of the other Hunter to see 3 magenta colored elite's coming down the hall.

_"Zealot class_ _elite's_..._Fuck_." He thought and decided to cut his losses and dropped the turret to fall back towards the descending Prowler.

**"Prowler is now ready for** **departure."** The Computer said, with this annoucement Six needed to do one more thing before he started running.

He stood up with his Sniper Rifle ready and in front of him scoped into the exposed hunter's body as both of the giant brothers started charging their canons.

Time slowed down once again as he shot a round into the middle of the worm colony hitting it dead center stunning the creature, then with no time to lose he chucked his last and only Plasma Grenade hoping to hit the hulking giant.

If miracles were a trend this day then he wasn't complaining as the explosive landed dead center into the worm colony. With a bluish flash the grenade detonated and a spill of worms and orange liquid came out of the midsection, upper part of the body falling to the floor with a loud clang. Meanwhile the other Hunter roared with rage because of the death of his brother, its canon fired and landed the intial attack, plasma dropping his shields and burning his chest armor a bit and getting through some of the MJOLNIR grade armor to him.

_"Thank god for the gel layer."_ He thought with his teeth gritting in pain behind his helmet, finally with his job done he needed to do one thing.

He need to get the fuck out of this base.

With his adrenaline up to the max, he sprinted off to the open back door of the Prowler, his shields still down he felt a certain heat coming towards him as he was sprinting. Then a sudden pain hit his right shoulder as he saw a pink needle sticking through with red blood spillng a bit, hearing the roars of the Zealot's before he got into the ship and closed the doors.

Six kept sprinting until he got to the cockpit and was in the pilot seat to commence take off, then turned the Gobi to the left to give his enemies a going away present, he saw certain Spec Ops Elites coming through the door along with Special Ops Grunts behind them with Fuel Rod Canon's, so an entire Spec Ops's squad. Plus the three man Zealot squad and the remaining Hunter, he felt the combined fire of those units hitting his ship, but with the way the Gobi was made with the same Titanium-A plating that frigates were made of it wasn't budging from the plasma fire anytime soon.

Six switched to the weapons area seat and shot the Pulse Canon guns towards the top of the hangar door, destoying some of the wall and blocking the door from anybody coming into the hangar to assist, but more importantly.

Blocking anyone's escape from leaving this doomed facility.

With this deed done he quickly turned back towards the opening in the air and punched the thrusters to leave. The speed he left the facility was probably one of the fastest lift off's he has ever been in to make a getaway.

Six was quick to activate the stealth system when he got into the red sky of Reach, so he could avoid any aerial patrols, and with this action done it was like he disappeared from the planet.

Like he was never there.

* * *

Back at the Hangar bay the Covenant forces were roaring out their frustration from the escape of the Demon.

"It has escaped. Follow the Demon!" One of the Zealot's said in the Sangheili tongue.

**"T-minus 20 seconds till base detonation. Evacuate the area immedately."** The Computer announced.

The Zealot leader in question eyes was widened when he heard the word "detonation" as the other Covenant forces were looking to leave through the only enterance that was in the base.

But he saw the door blocked by debris from that laser that ship shot, he didn't understand why at first he did it until he stood there with realization.

There's no way out and nothing is strong enough can move this debris clogging the door, also there was explosion about to happen.

This was a trap.

But now...

This was their tomb.

He could only say something that he heard multiple humans say when in this kind of situation.

"Son of a bit-" He was able to get out.

Before the the base went up into a ball of fire and crumbling, some of the mountain rocks form a rockslide to claim the insides of the base and crushing any remaining troops that survived the blast.

* * *

Six didn't care to look back at the ball of fire that used to be the hangar bay.

He puts the ship at a quick speed to leave the planet.

The spartan saw the color change from the sky from the lack of atmosphere in space, he saw the inky black sky of space as he left Reach, at first when he was deployed towards the planet it had looked greenish and blue from space, but now looking at the planet it looked like what happened to his home planet, a firery red and brown planet from the continous glassing its currently taking from the Covenant cruiser's still around the planet.

Now that Six's life is not in mortal danger he needed to check himself for any injuries.

He also needed to check up what kind of things were on this ship.

With that objective in his mind he decided to explore the ship first, he checked through various doors.

The first door to the left was an armament room with the basic UNSC weaponry, but their was surprisngly some plasma weapons on board. But the biggest surprise he saw was some MJOLNIR power armor and looked like it was a Recon set of armor, and now Six realized how familiar this looked considering this was in his color scheme for the armor.

He remebered ordering a new set of armor before he deployed on the ground of Reach, and this he knew this ship felt familiar because this is the same prowler that got him to the planet in the first place.

Since his current armor was malfunctioning it was good that he found a replacement so he can get back into the field, but right now he needs to take a bit of a rest and he needs check the rest of the ship before anything.

He left the armory section and went towards another door to the right and saw a couple of pods for cryosleep.

_"I'll just take advantage of that when we hit slipspace, I'm just going to put in the coordinates for Earth and then hop in because of the amount of time it is probably going to take to get to the planet."_ He thought as he left the room.

He went down to the second pair of doors and saw that it was crew's quarters section on the right and the left only had one huge bed and it looked like a personal captain's quarters. The last door on the left held a huge dining/rec room with a couch, he went to the kitchen and took account of any kind of rations he had in their before leaving towards the back of the ship to look at the slipspace engine.

Usually these ships run on the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Drive for slipspace travel and he just needed to check if it was running properly for FTL travel.

"Everything checks out and it shows its ready to go, alright now for the hard part." Six said out loud.

However he was broken out of his stupor with a certain rumbling of the ship. He was certain that there were no asteroids into or next to the atmosphere of Reach, but he was quite close to the star.

He rushed towards the cockpit and saw it was a certain electricity from the planet's sun and it redirected toward the ship.

"Really? a geomagnetic storm now?" Six questioned out loud as he was quick to move away from the storm to get to a safe location in space.

He quickly piloted the ship towards the edge of space and away from any enemy ships and natural formations in space.

Now he let out a breath he didn't know he had held. For now he was in the clear and he was going to start the slipspace engine to jump towards Earth.

So he can get word from what happened on the planet to the defense force.

With that done he saw that this was going to take 2 weeks to get to the planet and set the coordinates into the ships main computer. Thinking that Six's troubles are over for now he finished setting the location and pressed the proper buttons to start the slipspace jump.

Unfortunately he did not go back to see what secretly happened to the slipspace drive as it started sparking furiously instead of activating regularly.

But the damage was done and the jump was made.

With that done Six decided to take a load off for now and head into the cryo-pod room.

But he didn't notice the Nav computers course correction malfunction as it flickered off from the location of Earth to a the callsign called:UNKNOWN.

* * *

When Six reached the cryo room he took his helmet off and looked at the front of the cracked visor of the Mark V helmet that ran on the side.

He put it down on the bench and with him being relaxed and the aderanline wearing off, he felt the pain of from his shoulder and chest as he remembered getting hit in those locations, and a certain burning feeling from that shot the hunter landed. He still looked at the front of his helmet, reflecting about his time on Reach and the team that he lost.

_"Jorge, Kat, Carter, Emile I made it, but it doesn't feel right."_ He thought as he took the dogtags that he was able to retrieve, he could memorialize them when he got to Earth, but for now he just wanted to rest.

But first he needed to patch himself up, he pulled the medical biofoam out and stuck the needle into the bloody patch in his interior black part of the armor and pulled the trigger, he winced with pain as he felt the froathy white substance clot the wound that was bleeding, it was always a lifesaver on the field but that doesn't mean it was painless when it was applied.

Once Six was done he went towards the computer for cryostasis to set it up to intiate cyro-sleep.

After he was done he went towards the window of the capsle, and was able to see his face, it was a bit burnt and grimy from the amount of plasma damage and dirt he had took when he constantly hit the ground. He looked at the gash on the upper part of his head next to his eyebrow that was red and bloody from injury, he took in his disleveled appearance with his dark brown eyes. His hair was unkempt and the blackish brown hair grew out a bit showing the amount of time he was on the field without grooming himself, he sighed it was one of the few times he looked at his true face.

With that done he wanted rest and he was going to take what he can get.

He got into the pod, and decided to lay back to try to get some rest.

The machines usual routine was carried out and it was starting to get cold from the freezing air that was integrating with the inside of the pod.

Six then closed his eyes and slowly lost consciousness to rest for the upcoming battle that was on the horizon.

* * *

_Unknown Space_

_ Mother of Invention_

The frigate was flying out in space awaiting and standing by for the next coordinates.

Project Freelancer was in the starting period of its lifetime, and ready to win the war against the unknown alien threat and to end its biggest enemy, the Insurrectionist army.

The Director, or known to some people Dr. Leonard Church looked out the window of the bridge to see the darkness of space and was planning the starting phase of the project.

"Director we have our operatives ready for the first mission, may I suggest we go with the usual agents?" He heard the soothing voice of the Counselor Aiden Price, and already he had a problem with the man.

He was the leader of this organization not him and he's about to put him in his place.

"Counselor if I'm not mistaken I am the one that makes this descision, so you can keep your suggestions to yourself until I need them." He fired back at his subordinate, his heavy accent present in his voice.

Standing their a little bit startled he didn't say anything as the Director started talking to him again. "Send in Agent's South and North Dakota for this next mission so we can see their set of skills, and to evaluate what kind of training they put into play out in the field." He explained to the other man as he turned to look at him, with a known sharpness to him.

"Yes Director." he said, as he started typing on his datapad to alert the two agents going on the mission towards the unknown planet.

When the order was made however the alarm on the ship started blaring.

**"Alert slipspace rupture detected, unidentified vessel near our coordinates."** F.I.L.I.S announced, as the space in front of the bridge's glass window, the space warped around it like a sinkhole in space and out came a certain medium sized ship with steel coloring coming into view.

The Director wasted no time in giving orders to the bridge crew as he saw the ship.

"Get that ship's attention I want to know what it is and where it came from." He ordered, and heard "yes sir" in return from the bridge crew.

There was chatter everywhere on the bridge and people working hard on their computer terminal's to figure out what the strange ship was doing there.

It was just sitting stationary a few miles from their own ship. Finally somone from the bridge crew anwsered the Director's question.

"Sir it is a UNSC spacecraft, and apparently called a Prowler but is not in the databanks of the UNSC. As for where it came from, I'm not sure sir it doesn't seem like it came from our form of slipspace." He reported, when Leonard heard that he felt an emotion that he hadn't felt in a while.

Confusion.

Regardless of that, he saw the ship was turning to the left and saw the big inscription against the ship.

The words_** UNSC Gobi**_ were the inscription on the middle of the ship.

* * *

**END CHAPTER.**

**Holy shit that was a lot of explaining and I'm sorry if that was a long ass chapter, but trust me the chapter are either going to be longer or shorter depending on how long I decide to type.**

**Also I know the exposition and explaination was very strange and probably wouldn't make sense, but I needed to find a way to try and get Six tranported into the Red vs Blue universe without him magically teleporting for no reason,and am trying to give a certain logical spin.**

**Either way next chapter is gonna explain some stuff, I won't tell any of you guys what it is, but this gonna be a little bit more dialogue heavy compared to this chapter with Six just thinking himself and killing.**

**Also if you have any complaints about the flow of the story right now, please understand I am still trying to get better at writing smoothly, but I will try to adapt and shorten certain explanations since some of the weapons I wanted to explain got explained in this chapter.**

**So with that note I will leave off with next chapter name. This is Irongiant9000 signing off for now.**

**Next Chapter: Sin City Slicker**


	2. Sin City Slicker

**Hello everyone to the next chapter of the Gambling Noble State, or (GNS) for abbreviation.**

**I already had some issue's with the first chapter in terms of either some repeated words or maybe just certain mispelled words that I may of had. So I will try to fix it and add some new sentence's if it doesn't look proper.**

**But an issue I am probably going to have is the romantic relationships I want in the story. But that just drives me to write about the two experiences even more than writing the action and witty dialogue that I have in store later.**

**The two serious relationships I have in this fic is in the description, also I love the Carolina X Washington pairing, no offense to to York x Carolina.**

**But the other relationship I was gonna do as a funny one was probably Tucker x Sister because who doesn't love that relationship, and I could turn it into some humor for that one.**

**Also I have a special plan with Washington, but don't worry I am not going to completely change him, but his character is gonna be important in this story.**

**P.S: I will be constantly editing throughout the creation of this story, and will be trying to correct the issues that will be noticable in the chapters.**

**Without further ado, let's get started.**

**Chapter 2: Sin City Slicker**

* * *

_**Mother of Invention Bridge**_

_**July 18, 2572**_

Dr. Leonard Church was a lot things. A creator, scientist, and leader in some cases.

But a great diplomat he was not.

"Unidenified Prowler confirm your situation of being either hostile or friendly or I will order this ship to terminate you in the next five minutes." He said into the regular radio frequency the UNSC runs on for communication. He was hoping for a reponse so he can probably know what this ship is doing out here in the middle of nowhere.

Yet there was no reponse back to the call on comms.

It was strange was this person blantly ignoring the call or was their a communitcation error on the other end, either way its ignorance like this that gets the Director annoyed. With his patience waning he spoke again.

"Unidentified spacecraft confirm your identity immediately or we will fire on your location." He said with more irritation showing in his voice, until he heard one of the on terminal crew members.

"Sir, we have checked and analyzed the entirety of the ship and have concluded that their electrical power, communication system, and steering mechanics are offline, but however only life support and ship's internal gravity system are operational, but bioform scanners indicate one confirmed lifeform on board the Prowler vessel." He said to the Director, and with that report he was curious, So the ship could not communicate back to them. Maybe they should get a retrieval team to bring in this ship? It could be a trap being set by the Insurrectionist faction? Either way he wasn't really certain what he should do in this situation.

"Director, I think it would be wise to help this certain indivdual, it could help our standing with the UNSC subcommitee. This favor of helping them could benfit us for future endeavors." Aiden said, Leonard was thinking this over in his head, and he couldn't really help it but see mostly positive results with this idea, especially with the newly known chairman Malcolm Hardgrove could owe Project Freelancer for this favor, and it could be beneficial for the project in the future.

With a defeated sigh he decided they would help this ship along with a repair job, then they would be on their way to leave a report to the UNSC for some _"Special Favors" _as a reward for this rescue of a UNSC personell_,_ with his resolve clear he slicked his peppered hair back with his hand, then said in the comms.

"Prowler be advised we will be docking you into Hangar Bay 1 for hull and communication repairs." Leonard said, as he was heading out of the bridge and towards the hangar bay to see what this ship is and who this mysterious person was. "Four Seven Niner you and another pilot report to your Pelican's, use your tow cables and move this Prowler class ship into the hangar bay." he said as he was heading down there himself.

This is probably the nicest thing that he was doing for some stranger, but he hoped this choice wouldn't bite him in the dick.

Cause he could deal with less cockbites in his life.

* * *

The Freelancer locker room was fairly empty right now, except for two indivduals.

"Tch, why'd the mission get put on hold." The platinum blond haired woman complained as she slammed her locker shut, looking at the other person in question.

"Because South, their was a last minute emergency situation that we had to make for an unknown ship." The dirty blond haired man said, as he looked at his sister with an exasperated look on his face. His sister has been asking this question, but in different ways of formatting the sentence.

However everytime he gave the same answer to her when they were both putting on their armor for the past five minutes.

Cause if she was gonna play this 20 question's bullshit he was definitely willing to mess with her.

Because that's what siblings do, other than embarass the hell out of each other.

"We should of told that ship and whoever's on it to get off their lazy ass and piss off so we can get this misson started." She told her brother North with a little bit more bite to her tone. Her armor had a primary coloring of a light purple, and secondary coloring for the shoulder pieces and thigh area's are light green.

However contrast to her sister's coloring, North's armor color was a bit more of a darker purple than his sibling, with a more forest green for secondary markings on his shoulder pieces and thighs.

"I'm sure whoever the Director saved will be worth a little bit of time off the mission." North said, siting on the bench putting on his final leg attachment armor pieces.

South just scoffs and paces in a short line waiting for her brother to hurry up so they can get on with the mission, she was more than eager to prove herself on the field and move up the leaderboard standings.

"You know what your problem is North, your too patient one of these days someone's going to light an explosive under your ass without you noticing and your gonna blast off to some uncharted moon to crash on." she said to him as she put her helmet on.

"What? like that camp instructor that you put firecrackers under when he was telling a story." Her brother said with a smile on his face, with a small chuckle he shook his head and put on his helmet a well, looking back at South for a retort.

But she just stood their with her arms folded and moved her head to the right in the air replying back.

"That dumbass deserved it bro, should told us something else more interesting instead of standing their babbling about ghost stories." she said defending her actions that day. Both brother and sister started to walk out of the locker room towards the elevator to take them to Hangar Bay 1 to see what the issue was.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say sis." North said nonchalantly, as they went down the hall towards the elevator for the hangar.

As North went down the hall, he was just shaking his head in pity for the poor sap that South was probably gonna try to pummel.

Cause if there is one sin that was always universal in a woman's mind, especially the case with his sister was.

Don't keep a lady waiting.

_"Especially the ladies on board this ship"_ He thought, as he knows another firery haired freelancer that probably was thinking the same thing as his sister was currently.

So this person without even knowing him brought down a shitstorm upon himself, already commiting a sin in the eye of Agent South Dakota, and he wasn't even on the ship yet.

He was already feeling sorry for whoever was on board that vessel.

* * *

The Director and Counselor were in front of the ship in Hangar Bay 1, with a squad of freelancer soldiers to his left and right for protection.

Leonard was curiously looking at the design and its strange look, the ship in question had a sleek design, not like the usual space frigate's or cruisers that are giant and bulky out in space. Since it was marked as a UNSC ship their had to be some kind of military use they could get out of it, but the ship looked too small to go into space combat if it were to fight would get destroyed in an instant if it tried to take on the bigger ship's, and its too big to be a fighter ship for dogfight's so what use would the UNSC have for it.

Then he wasn't really taking into account one big factor that he realized now: stealth.

The ship could possibly be a stealth craft for infiltration usage and quick slipspace jumps under the radar from detection of an enemy ship, with its sleek build it could probably sneak up on an unsuspected frigate and could leave a team of assassins to clean up the crew from the inside, and with that thought the Director was thinking of the benefit's the ship could provide.

_"This "Prowler" could benefit Project Freelancer with its missions, with this ship we could run stealth ops against our enemy without detection and it would be like we were never there."_ He thought, now if the person in question would come out they could "negotiate" something for the ship in question.

The Director could just write a report to the UNSC about something happening to the individual like "friendly fire" or some other bullshit to tell the military of the missing person, hey he was pretty good at making up excuses for cover-ups when it comes to accidents.

But he could have the outside of ship analyzed later, for now he needed to see what was inside the ship and talk to this person that was on board.

"Someone get this ship open." Leonard ordered, as he finished the command some technician's started investigating the ship to find a way to open the back door.

A few minutes later of searching they find a sort of square outline next to the opening of the ship, they unscrew it to see a panel grid with flashing lights and mechanics for secruity purposes, and with swift efficiency the tech's got to work to unlocking the door.

Leonard was waiting along with the Counselor, impatiently waiting for the ship's door to be opended, however he changed his gaze from the ship to the elevator as he heard footsteps from that direction, to gaze upon the familar agents that he was suppose to send on the secert mission today.

"The Twins" as everyone dubbed them strided towards him with a purpose as South came to stand at attention first, followed by North next to her.

"At ease agents, I will inform you about your objective, after I finish my business with this individual." He said, with a hint of annoyance, not at his agent or his soldier's, but because of this hidden visitor. He just wants to know who's in this ship so he can start with mission and not have to deal with any back talk from any of the agents.

The Director was hoping that Agent South Dakota wouldn't try to make a conniption about the delay, but someone was about to beat her to the punch as he saw another agent come towards the gathering of people.

Wearing a Rogue style helmet with Mark VI style shoulders and chestplate with a cyan coloring all around the armor, the number one agent, Agent Carolina was walking towards the Director, probably to get a reading of the situation right now.

"What's going on? I thought that we had a mission planned for deployment." She said to the Director, demanding an explaination from him for the delayed mission that should be going on currently.

"We have delayed that certain mission for a emergency vehicle from the UNSC showing up, from an unknown direction in slipspace." He responded, with his hands behind his back and looking away from her, looking at the Prowler still miffed about its appearance.

He heard her growl in annoyance knowing he was about to get some kind of backtalk from his daughter, but he was just as frustrated if not more and he was not in the mood for her attitude.

"Sir, I feel like we are wasting valuable time with this unknown ship. While this is going our enemies could be preparing for our infiltration if we are found out." She said, with a irritated tone towards him.

The other solidiers backed away from the man turning around and meeting Carolina head on looking straight at her helmeted face, both North and South backing up slightly from the pissed off leader of Project Freelancer.

"Leave these decision's to me Agent Carolina!, or do you not trust my judgement." He shouted at her, green eyes shining with anger for the lack of faith from his best agent.

"No Director sir, I trust you completely sir." she said without missing a beat, no quiver of fear or hesitation in her voice.

"Good,t hen I suggest that you keep your comments to yourself and let me make these important decision's." He said, turning around to see that the back door was beginning to open from the Prowler.

With the job done and ship free to explore, The Director spoke up again.

"Agent's search the ship for this survivor and secure any type of equipment or armorment from it if any." He ordered to the three agents behind him.

Without another word all three agents walked towards the ship and as they got into the entrance of the back door, they saw a redish mark on the floor and noticed that there was a trail of those redish marks leading towards the front of the ship. They were bloodstains, and for some reason it put them on edge.

The agents, now on alert decided to hold their weapons, Carolina with a M6 Magnum, North with dual SMG's, and South with a Shotgun. They started moving up towards the stairs and into the main body of the ship.

Carolina was in front, she looked around the ship from the top of the stairs and saw that there was a door in the back, and there are 3 door on the left, 2 doors on the right, and one right in front of her for the cockpit. Still following the bloodstain trails went into each direction stopping right at all seven of the doors, which was a little odd to see the bloodstains going to each door.

She looked back at her two teammates, she decided to split them up to check each of the directions that the bloodstains were going to.

"North, South there are 7 doors with the bloodstain trail, South you go to the right side and back door to sweep and clean the room, North you do the same for the Left. I will check the cockpit for the survivor, Mark?" She said.

"Sync." they said at the same time.

"Sync." she said after them.

Then they decided to go their separate ways searching the ship's indvidual room's.

With that said Carolina went toward the cockpit and the door opened before to see three seats that really close in proximity to each other, two terminals on the left and right side, with the flight control's in the front of both.

Carolina started her investigation of the ship already by confirming the survivor was not in the cockpit, however she was pretty curious because she has never really seen this kind of ship.

She decided to check the left side terminal for anything they could use for infomation.

The computer terminal in front was flickered online when the ship was hacked to get into it. She saw the bluish screen have a strange symbol show up on it to signify an organization called the Office Of Naval Intelligence (ONI) on the screen.

_"Who in the hell is ONI?"_ she thought, she never heard of this organzation, but she knows the UNSC the owner of this vessel, but never heard of this organization before.

Maybe its a special ops or Black ops group?

Regardless she saw the terminal was rebooting and saw that the software was ready, so Carolina sat down in the chair and decided to research.

She was looking at certain options from the terminal that had information that was titled in specific folders in bold letters.

From top to bottom the files were titled with bulging words:** WEAPONRY, ENHANCEMENTS, PERSONNEL FILES, EXPERIMENTAL INFORMATION, and WAR LOGS**.

This was interesting information that can be useful to find out what happened here and maybe who was here, but before she was able to get into the information files she heard a comms unit go off and heard South's voice.

_"Guys, I found the survivor he's in the first room to the right of the cockpit."_ She said.

"Copy that South is he hostile?"Carolina replied.

_"Negative, he is in a stasis pod and unconscious."_ South reported, with that told to her Carolina got back up from the chair and left the cockpit and seeing North outside the door as well.

"Find anything interesting?" She questioned him, curious if he found anything useful like she did.

"Yeah, the first door to the left next to the cockpit is a mini armory that held some weapons, and... some unique little treasures. Other than that last rooms were just a Captain's Quarters that looked untouched, and the typical Dinning/ Rec Room." North said, while they both walked into the room that South was in.

The room had three cryopods, two that were empty, but the third on the far left was preoccupied by the only person that was on the ship.

The other two freelancers got a good look at the person in the capsule. The 3 freelancers can't really see this person's face clearly, but they can see he is in armor with a Steel-black color, with some blood red coloring on his shoulders and thigh areas. The other two wanted to check out the room further for anymore clues of this mysterious person. They saw some bench's on the other side of the room away from the pods, both the freelancer were able to see the helmet that was there. Carolina picked up to observe it was steel gray color, but saw the golden visor had a spider webbed crack badly going down the middle of the faceplate.

"Any report that he's gonna wake up." Carolina said to the other twin in question, putting the helmet down and turning back to the the matter at hand.

"Not unless we forcefully get this guy out of cryosleep."South said, still observing this strange man.

"Then let's wake the man up shall we, North get working on that computer terminal and turn off that cryosleep directive so we get some more anwser." Carolina replied back looking at the agent to start working, without a word North was in front of the computer terminal, and stared at the screen for any kind of bioscan and got a clear identity of the person in question.

"Spartan B-312 is currently in cryosleep would you like to decompress pod and awaken ahead of schedule from current time?" North read out to his other teammate's to tell them what he saw on the computer terminal looking at them both. Carolina and South both nodded toward's North as he pressed "Accept" on the screen.

They all backed up a bit when they heard a hiss from the chamber and saw that the pod's glass window slowly decompressing the air, the glass going to the floor in a slow vertical manner.

The Freelancer's finally got a good look at the person's face, it was dirtied from his forehead down to his cheeks from dust and red spots on his face signaling some kind of scorch damage. They noticed a gash on the left side of his face on the top his eyebrow that looked a bit frozen, but started to heal up. They looked at his shoulder cuff and saw a whitish part that contrasted to the black inner linings of the undersuit of the armor. The person's skin color was a bit tan now that color was coming back to his facial feature's.

The "Spartan" in the pod started to stir and open his dark brown eye's to the world, putting the agents on alert and raised their weaponry just in case he was hostile.

* * *

Six wasn't really familiar with his surroundings at first, because if he remebered correctly you usually feel groggy and sluggish when you wake up from cyrosleep, but also you feel a bit refreshed when you sleep for 2 weeks.

Well he still felt like hammered dogshit.

Also what you usually don't see is three individual's that are on a Prowler that only you are on and should be the only passenger on the ship until the ship automatically wakes you up to tell you have reached your destination.

So with his vision coming to focus he noticed the obvious elephant in the room.

That there were people on board the ship that only he should be on, and with that said they must be intruders.

But Six was smart enough to see the situation at hand and he wasn't an idiot to notice that there were weapons pointed at him right now. With him at gunpoint he couldn't really do much when he didn't have his shielding unit backing him up when he didn't have his helmet on.

Regardless Six decided to play it save and not move from the pod just yet, but to look at the three humanoid figures in question.

The three intruders looked strange with the armor they were wearing, two appeared to have a similar armor model to that of a Spartan II, with very strange purple coloring, but the other looked way different with light blue coloring and a armor model he was not familiar with. But still if their was one thing for certain the armor they were wearing looked like Mjolnir power armor which meant one thing.

He was looking at more spartans right now. He felt a little bit more comfortable now that he precieved that, but there was a old saying that he followed when dealing with this kind of situation.

Perception is not reality.

So even though they are wearing the armor, they still could be hostile.

"Hey, who are you? State your buisness." Six heard, finally deciding to come back to the world of the living, he craned his neck to look where the voice came from. He heard the aqua colored spartan speak up to him.

Well if he was gonna get anywhere without having guns pointed at him with these people he might as well sound off like always.

" I am Spartan B-312, from Beta Company of the UNSC Navy and Army." He said without hesitation as he listed off his identity from practice. The 3 agents in questioned looked at each other quickly a little bit confused on what a spartan is.

"Are you people UNSC offcials? Did they send other spartans to my location when I finally made it to Earth?" He listed off the questions towards the freelancers. But they spoke up afterwards that and asked a question that really confused him.

"We are not UNSC offcials, Earth is still light years away from this location, and what do you mean by other spartan's?" The teal one anwsered all the questions that Six asked, but was confused of that last anwser that turned into a question. How could they not know what spartans were, they are wearing Mjolnir power armor, the biggest call sign for spartans.

"Well aren't you a spartan squad?" Six questioned, the teal agent still had the magnum trained on him, but the other 2 people lowered their weapons.

"No we are special agents of a corporation called Project Freelancer, I am Agent Carolina." She said, introducing herself to Six. He was starting to relax now that he knew who at least one of these people were now that she had given her name

"Ok Agent Carolina now that you have me at your mercy, I just need some anwser's to where I am right now. I will comply to whatever you need from me for now, without breaking certain UNSC protocol." Six spoke in a calm voice to try to diffuse the situation, right now hostility was not going to solve anything except causing him to get killed.

Right now he needed anwsered, and apparently these agents felt the same as Carolina lowered her magnum and motioned with her other hand to wave at the side, signaling to move.

"Come on we need some anwser and I'm sure you have your own question's for us as well, we will take you to the Director of Project Freelancer so you can talk, North walk in front of him to lead him, South follow behind him to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble if he does, you know what to do." Carolina said with a commanding voice and decided to turn towards the door and decided to leave the cryo room.

With no hostile feelings from the other two, Six finally got up from the pod and stood to his full height, he was tall compared to the other two agents in the room standing at a height of 6'9, a full head taller than North and South hitting up to his neck in terms of height. The darker purple agent standing front explaining to Six who he is.

"Alright big guy follow me we are going to meet the Director out in the hangar bay, Name's Agent North Dakota, but you can just call me North. The person behind you is my sister South, and probably pretty pissed at you right now so I suggest treading lightly." The agent said in a friendly kind of way, South behind him just scoffed it off and ignored her brother's comment.

While Six just gave him a confused look on his face, and a raised eyebrow from the introduction. That was strange this person, gives off a relaxed, friendly vibe. Just like that he reminded Six of another person like this when they first met.

_"Jorge."_ Six thought, as he remebered Noble 5 fondly as he was a brother-in-arms fighting to protect his home. Regardless he can feel the similarities from this Agent compared to the Spartan II. But getting out of that certain memory of Jorge he responded to North at least give some kind conversation.

"I suppose you heard my name, but people just call me Six." He said to North, he was just trying to make these people understand who he is without going through his entire serial number, that's what he did on Reach and he might as well do it here for now to make things easier. But he heard a snicker behind him from the other agent.

"So what? your parent's name One and Two." South said with a snarky tone in trying to be smart. Six looking back at her with a blank stare, not saying anything, but thinking about her comment and came to a conclusion about this person.

_"Well isn't she the most pleasant person I ever met."_ He thought with some kind of annoyance, he's dealt with people like this before when he was a Lone Wolf, but he always knew when someone was full of themselves and their ego was the size of a planet, but it made it all the more sweeter to put those people in their place.

Unfortnately she was probably one of those people and he would have to tolerate her for now.

"Ignore her, she can be a handful when things don't go her way, you know how children can be." North said smirking behind his helmet, noticing the glare of South's visor on North's probably staring angry laser beams into him. Six silently chuckling at the jab the agent gave her sister. "Let's get going Six we don't want to keep the Director waiting and have feeling you are a bit curious to where you are now." North continued, as they made their way to the door to leave.

"Good, maybe I can start getting some anwser's while I'm here." As the trio started to walk out of the cryo pod room, going to the main hall of the ship and down the stairs to the outer door of the Gobi.

When he was out of the ship he took in his surroundings of the giant hangar his ship was taken to, and looked towards the energy shield that helped keep the cold, vaccums of space at bay when he looked at the door outwards, but curiosity aside for now he turned his head back around to see a squad of solider's with ODST looking armor, armed with assault rifles in their hands. Besides already knowing Agent Carolina to the pair's right crossing her arms. In front him was two men, one with a dark skin tone and a shaved head, while the other was a pale-ish man with glasses on and salt and pepper slick back hair, with a goatee of grayish hair. His stance with hands behind his back and straight posture just screams authority to Six, but before he could go into more analyzing of his appearance the pale man spoke.

"You must be this "Spartan" that Carolina spoke of to me, my name is Dr. Leonard Church and I am the Director of Project Freelancer. I am very interested in getting to know you." He said with a his southern accent clear and precise, with his arm raised out in front of him.

Six shook his hand with a semi strong grip appreciating the jester, while explainig himself to the man in front of him. "Likewise sir, I am just as confused as you are Director, but I hope we can go somewhere private to discuss these matters and I will try to explain to the best of my ability, and maybe you can fill in the blanks to the mystery that we are having." Six said showing no wavering or fear in front of this man.

"Very well, will discuss these matters in one of our meeting rooms, and I hope you won't mind one of our Agent's accompanying you to the location. For safety precautions, but you are free to choose the Agent." He said, and with that he turned around and decided to head to the elevator door. When that happened Six was thinking of what the Director said and the decision he's giving him. He's smart to give him a patrol agent to take Six toward the meeting room because he doesn't fully trust him, but also showing some trust to give him a pick of who he should take.

_"Smart and very clever Director."_ Six thought as he knew who he was going to pick. He turned to the dark purple freelancer to get his attention.

"North I guess your my escort, lead the way." Six said deciding quickly, North chuckled and continued to walk towards the elevator with Six following in stride next to him.

"Alright man, let's get going. I feel honored that your taking me as your date." he joked, and Six couldn't help but chuckle at the implication.

Somehow he knew this guy would say something like that, and if Six was honest he kind of wanted to get to know North.

But more importantly this talk with the Director is going to be important, and would probably be wise to have someone like North with him to listen to his story when talks go down.

* * *

"So that is the most you remember of your travels, son." Leonard said, looking at him sitting in a chair with Six staring back.

The meeting currently had been going on for an hour and a half now, and Six had a lot to explain from when he was on Reach.

He was willing to comply with the Director telling him his experience first and then requesting how he got to this ship after he was done explaining.

He told the whole experience from the beginning, how he was deployed to the planet to form the sixth member of NOBLE Team, to the Covenant making first contact for the The Winter Contigency, and that was only the beginning.

As time went on he was telling them how the battle was back and forth for the UNSC to overtake the alien threat,and they thought that victory was at hand and were about to wipe out the last resistance's of the Covenant when they destroyed the Spire.

But truthly, it was the end of the line for the UNSC instead.

Telling the people in the room the Covenant started jumping from slipspace, dozens of cruisers toward the planet to give them reinforcements to glass Reach.

The Director was very curious and interested to hear how the tale ends with Six making it off this planet in the first place with so many enemies around him and backing humanity in the corner.

Six continued the story as the war for Reach was now losing one, and with each major hit that Noble gave the Covenant, they hit back harder blow for blow.

As a result his team started disappearing in front of him with each confrontation, making sacrifices for the greater good. By the time that he got to the _UNSC-Pillar of Autumn_ to deliver the experimental AI from Dr. Halsey, Six was the last one left from Noble other than Jun that was told to go to Castle Base to protect Halsey.

The Director was really attentive from the part that Six was explaining about this Dr. Halsey creating the AI, it was very interesting to hear and he will ask his question about it when the Spartan was finished telling his story.

In his final stand he told them that he was swarmed with wave after wave of Covenant forces and was running out of ammo by the time of clearing out the crumbled facility.

He knew the location of one of the hidden base from the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and decided to take his chances with restocking for weapons and maybe find a spacecraft so he could go and warn the Earth defense forces of the planet's fate.

Then he told them of his luck of finding the previous prowler that took him to Reach was still in the hangar bay, ready for transport. So with limited time left he readied the ship, held off the Covenant forces coming from the hangar enterance, and took off right before dusting the facility to make sure those forces didn't alert any more to his location.

"After I put in the slipspace coordinates for Earth, I put myself into cryosleep to get some rest, after patching up my injuries. So that's as far I remeber." Six said, concluding the entire converation.

It was like an old war veteran telling a story to some marines, for North that stuck around he was thinking it was miracle that this guy is even still breathing and living as they speak, for the Counselor it seems that their was a lot grief and longing in his tone we he got to the second part of the story. The Director however was thinking of a different thought for this soldier.

_"He's definitely an asset I could use in this project."_ He thought, because he could turn the tide of this conflict that the Project was facing and can crush their enemies with an iron fist. _"He has had experience fighting the alien threat, he would know weaknesses and how their technology works." _Thinking of actually recruiting this soldier to the project.

But for Six, the story was for a different purpose besides telling his side of the story. He wanted people to know what happened to his team down on Reach and remeber their sacrifices they made for the greater good for humanity.

"So now that I told my side of the story Director, could you tell me how I got here and what's going on? More importantly does the UNSC even know I exist anymore?" Six questioned. He remebered the questioning tones of the freelancers as he refered to them as spartans, but didn't like the fact that these people have no clue what spartans were and that his trip to Earth was interrupted.

"Well to answer what's going on son, when we were flying in this sector we saw your ship jump out of slipspace right in front of us, but the way you jumped was way different from usual slipspace enterances that we are used to seeing, instead we saw a certain wormhole make a tear in the space in front of us and your ship came floating clearly towards us. We checked your ship and tried to hail you and contact your prowler vessel, but you were in cryosleep and certain functions of your ship was offline, so we decided to tow your ship to see if there was any problems since we saw you were in a UNSC class vessel, also since we are partnered with them. " the Director said to him.

"What about my involvement with the UNSC? do they know who I am?" Six said, concern starting to rise in his chest for the anwser. So far this talk has only proved their was an accident with the slipspace engine and he didn't like where this conversation was going.

" I spoke with the UNSC commitee chairman Malcolm Hardgrove, and unfortnately for you Noble he has has no "Spartan's" on record or on any roster of the UNSC. When I asked about your service number and told them your identification it was not in the database what so ever, so no you aren't part of the UNSC that we know." Leonard told him factually.

With that revelation revealed to him, Six was starting to lose a bit of hope for his chances of telling Earth's defenses or helping defeat the Covenant.

Six almost felt like he was in another universe.

_"It almost feels like I have been wiped off the face of the universe, and someone actually killed me."_ Darkly thinking of his situation, but maybe the computer terminal in the cockpit of his ship could tell them and prove the current UNSC that Spartan's exist and that he was still part of ONI and the UNSC.

"I have a computer terminal in my ship that could prove the truth to the UNSC about my existence. Maybe you could send those to this Malcolm Hardgrove for confirmation." desperately wanting to prove his case, it was a long shot but he doesn't want to be marked as AWOL from the military, he couldn't bare the thought of him doing fighting on Reach for no reason and being left hung out to dry. The Director made a "hmm" noise signalling he was thinking of his plea, but was looking at him like he didn't have good news to share.

"I'm sorry son, but even if I did send your files to the chairman I don't think he would really believe your story or care enough to just give your position back. You have to face fact's that you don't mean anything to the UNSC that you know if he dropped an important soldier like yourself." Dropping the cold hard truth on Six. Meanwhile he just sat their in his chair looking at the Director in the face, slowly feeling defeated at his proclamation towards him feeling he was probably right.

Six kept his composure on the outside as all spartans try to do, but on the inside he was like a man lost at sea in the middle of a hurricane. He felt lost now that he was no longer part of the humanity's last hope, but he had so many questions floating in his head.

What's going to happen to him?

Where is he going to go?

What was his purpose now that the UNSC shrugged him off and didn't know him?

But more importantly.

What does he do now?

With this information he looked down at the table and started shiver slightly now that he felt like he had no purpose, no drive now that he knew that the army just abandoned, hell even ONI couldn't help in this situation because of he didn't have any military clearance in the first place. Noticing his change in posture and body action the other people felt a bit concerned about his well-being.

"Noble Six, are you feeling alright?" Aiden said in a soothing voice, trying to help the distressed man feel calm again.

"Yeah.. just a lot to process right now." He replied back, then feeling a hand clasp on his uninjuried shoulder and looked up to see North giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hey man just try an take a deep breath, you just got back on your feet and been through a war that honestly in my opinion should of claimed your life. So just relax man you need to just think about the possabilities that you have now Six, you are literally free to do what you want." North said, trying to cheer him up. "So try to think of the positives in this situation instead of the negatives." He continued, and honestly in Six's mind it put him a bit at ease for this situation.

North was right their are other things to do instead of despairing and thinking about his current fucked up situation, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let his mind be at ease for now.

"Thanks North, that kinda helped out in this situation, but I still think its going take some time getting use to this not being part of the UNSC anymore." North just kept his smile on his face crossing his arms. "Hey man, no one ever said it was going be easy, but I think you can figure this situation out." He said, still trying to reassure Six with his positive attitude. However both men heard someone clearing their throat and turned their attention back to the Director.

"Well maybe there is something we can do with your talent's Noble Six, we may be able to help you find a clear goal if your willing to listen." The Director told him. Six looked at him with curiosity in his brown eyes hanging on his word. "Ok Director I'm listening." Six said, with his armored gloves in a dual fist formation and leaning forward ready to here the man out.

"I never told you what Project Freelancer was about until you told your full story of your time on the planet Reach, but now I feel a bit more comfortable with telling you about what we do here. Basically in short we are fighting an enemy, mankind is in trouble from a group called the Insurrectionists, a group of terriorist that are using alien artifacts to terrorize the public and trying to eliminate Project Freelancer." Leonard said. Strange it almost sounds like these Insurrectionists were like the militia group's Six was hired by ONI to make vanish, guess these guys have same problem.

"Hmm sounds like you have a similar issue with rebels and terrorist, like the UNSC had before the Covenant started burning our worlds." Six said, trying to connect similarities to what he went through and what the Director was going through. "However the rebel faction was trying to liberate the United Earth Government (UEG) and the UNSC from planet colonies, usually using acts of terrorism and other caustic chemical warfare that put the lives of the colonists in danger of being killed." He continued.

"Interesting we have a similar enemy, but for different reasons. The resistance here is denying us researchable artifacts that could turn the tide of an alien invasion of human colonies. I must also say that we have another similar enemy in terms of fighting against aliens that are trying to destroy mankind just like this Covenant did to your planet Reach." The Director said, and as he finished speaking Six's was mindset was determined to make the Covenant pay for what they done to his homeworld.

"Just what are you getting at Director, why continue to tell me your issue's of this Resistance and alien threat." Six questioned, looking at his glasses intently to see any kind of insincere emotions that was playing on his face, but Leonard looked back at Six with a deadly serious look in his green eyes.

"When we found you drifting Six we thought you were a UNSC representative checking up on our progress to Hardgrove, but of course that was not the case. So since your not on any of their records as a Spartan and they basically tossed you aside, I want to make you an offer of joining Project Freelancer." Leonard said, laying all out on the table for Six.

Six, however was very confused with this offer. Why would he want him to join the orginization, he doesn't even know his skill set.

Plus they just met, how can he trust him with anything.

The only thing Six could say was this "Why me?" with a some curiosity laced into his voice. The Director let out a dry chuckle.

"The UNSC doesn't trust you enough with your information to take your word as truth, but I can help you with this transaction into getting back with the military because of my connections with chairman Hardgrove." Leonard explained, but then continued to talk afterwards. "Plus there is something I see in you, you have heart son and I know you want to help make a name for yourself as Spartan and working with us will truly show everyone what a Spartan can do."

Six kept thinking about it, he did want his kind to be known throughout the colonies, but not as a symbol of fame and fortune, but of hope and guidance throughout humanity. He wanted people to believe that things were going to be alright even in the darkest hour.

"Just to set the record straight I don't do this for the fame and glory, that's not what we were made for and that's not what my fellow brother's and sister's died for. We were made to protect the survival of humanity, to give hope throughout the colonies we swore to protect, but more importantly we were made to payback the alien bastards that had taken our homes and people away from us when we couldn't defend ourselves. If you let me be that protector of humanity and let me get payback I will join your cause." Six said with determination. The Director could see in his eyes, a fire with conviction promising that protection for his fellow human.

A promise he saw refreshing compared to his other agents that he had let into this project, with his demands heard it was time to lay it all on the table and reel in this solider towards Project Freelancer's cause.

"I can see your conviction and drive towards these goals, and they are admirable traits for what it is worth I will happliy assist you in your goal, if you help me with this project I will see to it that mankind will be protected from extinction, and you will be at the forefront of this movement to make sure that this threat will not happen again." The Director said. Saying the right things to finally convince him to join.

Finally with all of the talking done and all that was that was out finally thought through, Six had made his decision.

With all of the tension in the room hanging from Six's neutral look, he took the form of a small smirk to show what he was going to say.

"If those request are granted then I will accept your offer and join the project, but there are a few more things I need before I am fully integrated with the project." With the anwser finally out, North's smile widened, excited to here Six join the project, The counselor was typing on his datapad probably waiting to input Six's information. The Director didn't really show any outward emotion with Six joining the project, but inside he was elated that he joined, because now they had a new solider and a new type of ship they could use to their advantage, plus all the information, weapons, and armor enhancements would be benefical to the any of the agents and to the Director himself.

Its like he was digging in a gold mine and he hit paydirt.

"Of course son, but these requests must be within my jurisdiction in order for them to be approved." Looking at Six with the expectation of his requests. "The first is a personal request for my team, if we can go to the planet Reach sometime during the end of the project I would like to memoralize my fallen comrades of NOBLE Team by requesting a statue in their honor and valor to protect humanity and building there on Reach." Six said, as he pulled out three dog tags from Jorge, Kat, and Emile and placed them on the table.

The Director thinking this an easy request nodded speaking up on the matter, "Of course Noble Six, they will be remembered." He said, feeling the slight pain of loss from a certain someone he was thinking of that gave her life for the good of the military, before shaking it off and coming back to the conversation. "So what else would you like to discuss about."

Six looked at and took a sigh of defeat and spoke up. "I am going to need a replacement in terms of armor, and I recall that there was a new suit of armor that was in the Prowler back in the mini armory. If I can go have that and replace the one I am currently wearing I will not only give you my old armor for experimental testing, but the entire reigns of the Gobi and all of its other equipment." Six was basically trading an entire ship and old armor that could prove useful for testing, all for a brand new set.

Nodding his head Leonard agreed to the terms. "That can be arranged, now are their any other requests that you wanted to tell me?" Now about out of patience he hoped that Six was done with his demands from him so that he could start with his mission briefing with the Twins and Carolina.

"No that will be all for now, Sir." Six said, giving the Director the respect of an CO by standing up and giving him right handed salute.

"If that is all this meeting is finished, Agent North Dakota I will be meeting with you and your other two teammates in 10 minutes to discuss your mission. In the meantime Noble Six, the Counselor will take you through basic medical exams and other test for your evalution and we will need a description of your skills, so we need to access the terminal on Prowler to look up your file." Leonard said. Six dryly chuckled about that leaving the Director confused.

"Good luck with that sir, most of my file was covered in black ink from the Office of Naval Intelligence. They were trying to my keep existence a secret from the enemy to make it seem like I didn't exist ,that I was an anomaly no one knew about. As for skills, let's just say I was marked a "Hyper-lethal asset" to ONI and to the UNSC as I was a special case from the Beta Company." Six said, with a dark look on his face. Slightly startling both North and The Counselor from the blank face he was giving Leonard.

The Director looked at him strangley expecting an anwser. "What does this"Hyper-lethal" status mean, compared to your regular Spartan unit." He said.

"ONI wanted my skills because I was basically a Jack-of-all-trades at any kind of task, as for the status comment let's just say a regular Spartan III is your typical specialist in that type of skill and is your capable solider. I have been reported for making entire Insurgent miltia's and Resistance groups disappear whenever I am deployed." Leaving that comment hanging in the meeting room, making the Director quite impressed for his record, and the other two very nervous when he meant making those groups "disappear".

The Director in one of his few times smirked smugly about using this Spartan in any kind of situation to get rid of the Resistance for good. _"Leonard it feels like you just hit the lottery."_ He thought to himself before speaking again. "That is a bold claim Six, one that I am impressed with. But the bigger question is can you back up that talk by taking out our enemy when we deploy you." He said challenging Six's character and skills, something that the Spartan didn't really appreciate

"Sir, you tell me the objective I will complete it, you tell me to assassinate an enemy VIP, and his neck will be snapped into a 180 degree fashion without anyone knowing who did it, you want a Resistance gone, I will make them disappear for you." Six explained with deadly seriousness lacing his tone, because he has done these types of things for ONI when they wanted someone or a multitude of people gone.

"Don't worry Six we will ask for your skills when we are ready to send you into the field, and its a shame that your version of the UNSC thinks you are dead from your deployment of Reach because they will be missing one hell of soldier." The Director said feeling a little sorry for Six's situation, but it was nothing to dwell on he is here with them and he was here to serve. Meanwhile Six chuckled at that comment, about to tell him the story that his Drill Instructor told him.

"Funny you say that sir, because there has always been a saying that my trainer said. It didn't matter if you were a Spartan II or III when you fell in battle he said, "Spartans never die, they just go Missing In Action", and for me I think they know I am still out in the field just fighting another fight." Six said. " It was suppose to inspire hope towards the soldier's and fighters out there to keep fighting because a Spartan will come and support them in these dark times of fighting the Covenant." a smile plastered on his face when he remembered Kurt Ambrose's words spoken to him.

"Son, it sounds like some words to live up to, so you make those people proud with this work we are going to do and with you by our side we will see humanity rise up and repel the alien invasion to live another tommorrow." Leonard said with more passionate in his voice then he ever thought. "Now one last thing we need to give you is your agent name, we base it on the United State's names in North America from Earth, so you will have your pick from these states here." He said motioning Aiden to give the datapad to Six.

Six looked at the pad and saw picture of the U.S and saw some that are greyed out and other's that were blue and blinking to show that they were available. It was a tough decision for him to make their were so many option to choose from and he didn't know which one to choose.

But then Six was thinking back to what brought him here in the first place, his lucky break and if he rembered correctly he made a gamble and it paid off with him leaving Reach with his life intact. He also studied up on certain city's on Earth's continents in case he had be deployed to areas for jobs ONI wanted.

One of those was the original Sin City and gambling location Las Vegas, and it was located in Nevada. Six was just thinking about all the luck he had before he ended up here and was thinking of making a little luck of his own.

_"Fuck it, What's the harm of making your own luck."_ He thought he made his decision with a touch on the datapad, and gave it back to the Director to look at his decision.

"Well it seems that we are done here. Welcome to Project Freelancer Agent Nevada we hope to see you strive and succeed in this establishment." He said, raising his arm and recieving a handshake from the newly dubbed agent.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." He replied with conviction. No longer was he named Noble Six, that name died today in this meeting room.

He was now the gambling Sin City himself, Agent Nevada.

* * *

** End Chapter.**

**That was actually a really fun chapter to write, but of course I need to lay out some concern you guys might have. **

**It felt like my hands flew through typing this up and it certainly helped when I had some Halo GMV to listen to, it felt like it inspired me to write Six as lost when he was just dropped off the map like that.**

**Also what I'm trying to do with Six is write him to talk a bit more and be a little bit more personable in terms of his character, because Spartan III's were definitely different in terms of personality when it came to comparing the II's. So I'm giving Six more personality and charm in his dialogue as we get into later chapters.**

**Also I feel like I am slowly trying integrate a certain writing style, but if any one has suggestions either PM me or write in the comments and I will take your suggestions.**

**Grif: "WRAP IT UP."**

**IronGiant9000: "Excuse me?"**

**Grif: "NOBODY CARE'S."**

**Irongiant9000: "Nevada, take care of him."**

**Agent Nevada: "Yes, sir" Grabs Battle Rifle and start's firing.**

**Grif: "AH STOP YOU FUCKING JACKASS" starts running away with Nevada in pursuit.**

**Anyways what I want to explain was that I needed to get Six's new name up and running this chapter because there's gonna be some more action later and I wanted to at least get that established so we can continue.**

**Unfortnately Six isn't gonna get a mission next chapter and I won't make a full description of the blackout base infiltration yet, because he's not going to be on that mission for now and its going to lead up to this next chapter for what I have in mind when we get to the mission.**

**However fear not my dear reader's, as there will be some action next chapter and let's just say its gonna go "South"real quick and will be the "Maine" event for that chapter.**

***Cricket's chriping***

**Well... anyways with that said, don't worry I will get to explaining Texas in the later chapter's, same goes for Carolina and her character development with our dear Nevada.**

**Another big**

**So without further ado, I will see you guys next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Triple Down Trouble.**


	3. Triple Down Trouble

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the next installment of the Gambling Noble State.**

**Now I have been getting questions about certain topics of the story, and I might as well explain some of the things that were brought.**

**The first thing that was brought up was is Six going to get an AI fragment, and the anwser to that is yes he will.**

**But its not going to be a canon fragment, its going to be a AI fragment I make up, but it will still follow the whole greek alphabet trend that the one's in Red vs Blue follow and it will have a certain function like the originals.**

**The other comment I got last chapter was how I was going to handle the Wash X Carolina pairing. The person said it may not work so early on, in which he is correct in that aspect.**

**However I wasn't planning this story to end after freelancer or even Chorus, it was going to continue down the line. Plus the Wash X Carolina pairing isn't going to happen during freelancer or even when they find the Director in terms of timeline, when they get to Chorus that's when they will start showing their feelings for each other.**

**Besides they aren't even the main pairing of this story Six and Tex are, and I still need to build them up so if your looking for CarWash your going to have to wait a little while.**

**Finally I think I am going to pair Tucker X Sister together, because I think its a really funny couple and I honestly can't see Tucker with anyone else.**

**Sorry yaoi fans.**

**So with that out of the way let's get on to the next chapter of the story.**

**Chapter 3: Triple Down Trouble**

* * *

**_July 25, 2572_**

**_(Current Day)_**

**_Mother of Invention: Freelancer Agent Weight Room_**

The past week that Six had spent on the _Mother of Invention _had been interesting to say the least.

He now had a new name to go by, Agent Nevada of Project Freelancer and has a place to stay and call home temporarily for the time being.

When Six was done with meeting with the Director, he was ordered and led by The Counselor to get a check-up and some blood sample's for medical records. Of course he didn't mind, but it was kind of strange why they needed so many sample's of his blood for.

Regardless, after he was done with that part he had to talk to The Counselor for a psychiatric assessment weekly to make sure his mindset and mental health is not effecting his preformance when he gets deployed. Let's just say the experience for him was helpful to at least to talk to someone about his time on Reach to help him mentally, even though he told the story in the meeting room to him.

Aiden voiced his concern's about certain topics that Six brought up, it made him a bit uncomfortable when he talked about the death's of Noble Team, specifically Kat's and Emile's since he saw them die in front of him, but the Spartan III reassured him that he would be fine and it will not effect him in the field.

After finishing with his medical checkup's, he was told by Aiden about where his living quarters will be and who he would be rooming with in the project. The Counselor also gave him the layout of the ship on a spare datapad to have him follow so he could know where he was going.

But before going to his room, he went to the freelancer locker room because they told him that the Recon armor set was relocated and put in his locker.

Now that was something Nevada was excited for, when he was on Reach he didn't get the chance to try it on when he made the new armor request, especially the extra pouches on the front for more magezine's and clips to carry on the field. Let's just say he was more happy than he had ever been throughout the week, when he tried on the entire armor set and looked at the new polished look and looked at the previous armor set on the floor his face set back from smirking back to his regular stoic look.

He was going to miss this armor, it was one of the only things he had from Reach, besides the squads dogtags and was a bit reluctant to let the Director take it. But that was behind him now, his new life as an agent began when he shook the man's hand and he wasn't about to go back on his promise.

After he got all of his armor piceces on, he put on the Recon helmet, picked up the old armor and went to take it to the science team where they will experiment with it to see if they can find anymore usage from its technology to implement it on the field if possible.

The science team said they only needed the armor from the chest down, so Six could keep his old helmet.

Leaving the lab after the drop off he finally went to his designated living quarters to see how it looks and meet his new roommate.

Speaking of his roommate, Six's first impression of him that day was...

Strange to say the least.

* * *

_(Flashback to a week earlier)_

_Barrack's Sector 1_

_When Six entered the room he looked to the left to see an open bed with some basic furniture like a metallic desk next to the bed, and in the left corner of the room a cabinet for clothes and other accessories to put in the drawers._

_The room itself was a pretty decent size, able to acommodate two people with two seperate beds and a bathroom that he saw to the left of his cabinet._

_But when he looked at the right side of the room, it left him a little..._

_Baffled._

_There were pictures of cats on the other side of the wall with a smiling blond haired man usually in most of them, next to the desk was a skateboard leaning to the side with wheels still on them._

_Apparently this person liked old school stuff with this skateboard, cause Six was pretty sure they created hoverboards when he was a kid._

_But then he looked at the other cabinet in the other corner and saw a calendar with... cats._

_Six walked towards his bed, and took off his helmet just confused as hell with this person's obssesion of cat's._

_The only thing that Six could put in words was this._

_"What the fu-." He was about to finish._

_Before the door to the bathroom bursted open wide with a high pitched yell coming out._

_What he saw before now topped what he felt before._

_A blond haired man, that looked no older than 25 starts kicking with a towel in his hands not covering himself._

_That was the biggest shocker to Six: he was naked and no towel around his waist._

_Which that meant Six got a full look of another dude's junk before meeting him._

_Of course there were first time's for everything, and in Six's case this was one of those moments._

_"Uh, excuse me." Six said, with a bit of confusion laced in his voice._

_But the person didn't notice or hear him yet and he started fake shadow boxing with his towel in his hands._

_"Yeah take that scumbag and some of these." The person said throwing his fists, with terrible form might Six add, into the open air. "Oh so you want some too?" He continued. As he threw sideward and forward jabs, and then he turned towards the direction where Six was standing._

_His grey eyes widening with shock and now embrassment started to flood his cheeks as red appeared on them, as he quickly took the towel in his hands and covered up his crotch._

_"Oh shit I am terribly sorry you had to see any of that!, Its just that I thought I was alone and I heard someone new joined up with the program and I haven't gotten a roommate yet so-." He kept listing off trying to apolagize profusely to the standing man. Six just raised his gloved hand in a stop motion to get the bumbling idiot to stop._

_"Its fine, you must of been focused on... whatever it was." Six said to the man, with him muttering out a small "Sorry" to tell him how embrassed he was. "Either way I guess introductions are in order, I am your new roommate my name is Agent Nevada, but if you don't want to call me that just call me Six." He continued, as much as he wanted to forget about Noble Team and have it be a new chapter in his life, the former spartan still just wanted to be called Six despite what he said. _

_"Guess old habit die hard." He thought, as he raised his for a formal handshake and and reponse from the man in front him._

_The blond in question finally tied a knot on his towel waist covering himself, and shot his right hand to shake the new agent's hand. "The name is Agent Washington, but my friend's call me Wash. Its nice to meet you despite the awkward first impression, and I hope we can be friend's despite getting off on the wrong foot." Regaining his composure and talked to him in a friendly tone. Six just looking at guy noticed he was kinda nervous right now, probably concerned about the opinion of his roommate._

_But Six was chill about it, it was water under the bridge. "Likewise Washington, I hope we can get along while we are here." Six said._

_Then his towel knot wasn't tied hard enough and his towel fell off of his waist, being naked again._

_Six just looked down along with Wash looking at the towel on the floor, both men were silently looking at each other in the eye and nothing was said for about ten seconds, until Washington started apologizing again holding the towel to his waist going to his cabinet to get a change of clothes._

_At that point Six lowered his head down, put his gloved hand to his face and just sighed._

* * *

(_Flasback End_)

Despite that "awkward" meeting, the past week both Nevada and Washington were getting along just fine. But their are somedays that Six get's tired of Wash's questions for him since he wouldn't tell him the full story of how he got here in the first place. But the guy was friendly and a bit of a childish jokester, trying to make cryptic one-liner's whenever him and Six were around each other.

Either way after that meeting, he decided to put on his helmet and talk to the Director in the meeting room about what kind of missions he would be doing. He told him that he would be doing mostly solo missions for infiltration and assassination, but he told Six that their will be times that he will have to be on a team whether he likes it or not.

Given with him being on Noble he could work on a team and with people, but it will take some time before he could fully trust the agents of the project. However doing solo mission's by himself was perfectly fine with him, considering he would be in his element as a lone wolf out in the field.

Also sometime's he just didn't mind working on his own, it let him clear his thoughts and any other issue's he asks himself while the mission was in progress.

Another thing that was on Six's mind is how much control does the Director have of Project Freelancer and who does the funding for the organization?

All of this high end tech that he had noticed around the ship, along with an A.I computer program in the entire ship, the similar Mjolnir armor that normal people could use, and all of the regulation UNSC vehicle's and weaponry that he saw in the hangar really beg's the question that needs to be anwsered.

_"How much influence does the Director have so far. He's already said that he was in a buisness relationship with this Malcolm Hardgrove."_ Six thought, maybe he was the one that was supplying all of this asset's to the project.

But he will need to get these question's on his own, he trust's the Director for certain topic's like the war on the alien's and other subject's, but maybe he is hiding something from everyone all for Project Freelancer's benefit, and that's not something he really wanted to ask here on the ship with agents that have already been here before him.

With his meeting with the Director brief, he wanted to see the training room so he can see what he would be dealing with in terms of keeping his skills sharp, and seeing what kind of exercises he would be doing while he was here at Freelancer.

While he was there he was able to meet some of the other Freelancer in the observation room.

He first talked to Agent Wyoming, who was wearing white "Mark VI" armor as Six dubbed it since it looked similar to the Mark V that the usual Spartan II wore. But what really surprised him was the man having a sort of english accent in his voice, but Six wasn't really shocked about it mainly because Jun and Kat had deep accent's, hell even Jorge did, but regardless he was a nice guy to talk to, until he told his corny "knock knock" jokes but over all a relaxed individual. When he thought about it the introduction with Wyoming was definitely better than what happened with his roommate Wash.

_"Especially since I didn't see the guy's gential's." _ Nevada thought as he was about go towards the barbell in the gym.

The next person came up while he was still talking to Wyoming, he was wearing a blue colored ODST armor set all around, with some grenade bandolier's on his body and waist as a belt, and he was Wyoming's best friend, Agent Florida. When Six interacted with him he was friendly.

A little too friendly in the spartan's eyes.

For example instead of a handshake he actually tried to hug Six, but Wyoming stopped him at the last second from the random act of affection. Regardless when Six was speaking to him it felt really awkward because the way his demeanor was and the way he put things when he spoke, he almost sounded too affectionate to be a compentent agent.

But Wyoming reassured him after the introduction saying that when it comes down to buisness, Florida can get the job done in a mission.

Afterwards he met up with a brown colored armor set all around with an EOD looking set simliar to the Mjolnir on Reach. She introduced herself as Agent Connecticut, but she told Six to call her "C.T." for short, and she like South barely went up to his neck in terms of her height. The introduction was short for her as she turned her attention back towards the commotion on the floor of the training room.

Six felt a bit off when he talked to her in that short time, he couldn't place his finger on it but the way she sounded when she talked it was very reserved and disscret. Almost like something was wrong with her as her standing posture felt like she didn't want to be there in the Observation Deck.

But Six was assuming at that time, their could be anything wrong with her.

The next person had a light brown color Mark VI armor set, and was almost as tall as North at about Six's chin. His name was Agent New York, but he prefered York instead, he apparently knew his name to be Six and he wondered how he knew. Apparently he is roommate's with North and he told him all about Six's appearance and how he came to the MOI.

Despite the whole invasion of privacy in terms of how he came here, York seemed like a relax kind of person when Six talked to him, and he seemed like a carefree person when he talks about his mission's he goes on even though they are important.

Speaking of North he didn't know where he was since he finished all of his check-ups and armor placement's, and he still wanted to chat with him.

York explained he was one of the four agents on the training floor right now. It looked like it was him and his sister South against Agent Carolina and another agent that he hasn't seen yet engaging in hand to hand combat with each other.

Well not really engaging as it looked like a one sided fight with Carolina and the other agent were beating the crap of both of the Twins.

The other person next to Carolina looked huge, easily towering over her and wearing a EVA set of armor with white coloring and brown shoulder pads as secondary coloring.

Six asked York who that was and told him he was called Agent Maine, or "Maine" for short. He told him he was very agressive at first and not really much of a talker, but once your on the field with him he will take shots for you in case you can't take it. Six thought that its an admirable trait for a soldier to have, but at the same time it can be very reckless to use yourself to block bullets, even if you could take the shots but he was braver than most.

So that was everyone he met so far in Freelancer, since he already had a good idea on the Twins and how they act and he hasn't had a chance to get close to talk to Carolina, but he could tell that from her demeanor from the day he came here that she took her job very seriously.

As everyone should, but it seemed like she doesn't know how to stop and relax when their is nothing to do. Six used to feel like that in his lone wolf days, but the couple weeks in ONI: Sword Base with Noble Team really started to soften that hard exterior he had.

But regardless of recapping the last week in his head he wanted to get some sort of exercising in, considering that his training will begin tomorrow against some of the agent's on the floor, with that said he started prepping the weights to 550 for bench press right off the bat and he'd work his way up from there.

He was wearing a green tank top and some matching green army workout pants, showing off his incredible muscles in his pecs, arms, and legs. Thanks to augmentation's he had the stature and strength of twice the average man at the age of twelve, and from then on his body evolved to inhuman proportions becoming one of the strongest human's in the galaxy. He also had some battle scars around his shoulders from getting shot by the Covanent there, and another stab looking scar he took a knife from a resistance memeber once.

After Six was done with him, he turned him into a unrecognizable mess of blood and guts for making Six so pissed off.

That aside he felt a little uncomfortable out of his armor fully, because he basically lives in it like the usual spartans. There have been a few times where he was out of it for training exercises with Noble when they were there at Sword Base. But regardless he wasn't going let his psychological thinking get him out of a workout.

With that thought he got under the bar and started his set of 80.

When he lifted the bar it showed some strain for the amount of weight on both sides, but was fine for the amount he was lifting.

While Six was lifting he remebered when him and Emile went to lift weight's, he always lifted more than Six and teased him for being a "lightweight" when it came to physical strength, but of course it was all in jest and Emile just fucking with him to get under his skin.

He always felt a certain brotherhood with Emile, he was brash and hot-headed when he was fighting the Covenant, but off the field he was a chill dude and had a sort of dark humor that Six thought was kinda amusing. However when he was in the weightroom with Six he was extremely cocky and competitive when it came to weight training.

Guess he had make up for something compared to the rest of Noble besides the fact that he was the Demolition's Expert on the team.

While he was cranking out rep after rep some of the other freelancer's that were there watched him in awe for how strong he was, seeing this unknown agent pump out some iron.

However one agent watching him wasn't impressed at the show of strength, as he crosses his huge arms in front of his tall stature and decided to check this guy out and see if he was just showing off.

When Six was at about 50 reps done, he started to feel a bit of the burn, but not in the lack of strength.

Looking up at the roof he decided to make it harder on himself by slowly going up and down for the last 30 reps.

But as he was still going about at 60 he saw a person standing above him with a bald head and electric blue eyes staring hard down at him with a frown on his face and crossed arms.

"Um excuse me, but "huff" I don't need a spotter I can do this "huff" on my own." Six strained out as he continued to lift now at about 70.

But he continued to stand there and look at Six and he actually heard a growl come out of his mouth.

_"Wonder what his deal is with me?"_ Six thought, as he finished up his set of 80. He placed the bar back on the rack and got up to look at the person standing over him.

The guy was face to face with Six, showing he was just as tall him, but he also has a bulky stature and huge muscle's. He looked at most of his facial features and saw he was cleanly shaven and was bald, he had stormy blue eyes.

"Hmmph, too easy." He growled out, with a cocky smirk appearing on his face and going under the barbell to lift the weights that Six just finished with.

Six was just standing there with a frown on his face from the comment. "Well... let's see you do it." He said gesturing with his hand to see him lift. "Gladly." The guy replied back lifting the bar up and started lifting it up and down at a quick pace.

"Isn't heavy enough." the man huffed out as he continued already done with his first 10 reps.

_"Seems this guy is at a similar strength to my own or maybe even stronger." _The spartan thought as he saw the guy doing the reps without any trouble lifting the barbell. It made Six a little bit irked to see this guy just come up and subtly tell him he's weak! He wasn't weak he was strong, and he was going to know who this guy is so he can ask him to be his first opponent for training.

"What's your name." He kept his composure, and instead of getting angry and decided to ask who this person was. "Maine, Wash told me who you were." The now revealed Agent Maine said, "Told me you were the new guy we picked up." He continued in a low voice, with both just silently doing their task with Six just observing him and Maine just getting to 40 reps.

"So, what brought you over to me?" Six said, he wanted to know why he was bothering him while he was lifting. "You were showing off." He replied back bluntly, which just confused Six as he was at about 60 reps.

"I actually wasn't trying to, this used to be my usual lift weight back in the UNSC." He explained, just where did this guy get off saying this to him, he didn't even know him. "Still being a showoff." Maine huffed out as he was about finished, and with a mighty push he finished the set of 80 just like Six did before.

"Anytime you want a spar or training partner hit me up, and I'll show you real strength." The giant guy contiuned, still with that shit-eating grin on his face, and with that he got up and walked off to another part of the gym to hit the punching bag, picturing Six's face.

Six just couldn't believe it! This dude just came up and showed up Six for no reason.

But he didn't he really feel anger or hatred towards Agent Maine

In fact, for some reason he was feeling a familiar way when was still training to be a Spartan III, it was this sudden feeling to prove himself better than the rest.

Until he remebered what it was.

He was feeling competitive.

Back when he was training, his drill instructor's always 'encouraged' winning, being the best, and perfection every time they were doing individual or group competition's.

He remebered seeing a sort of list of the top 10 agents of Project Freelancer, apparently the Director wanted everyone to know who was the best and try to push the other agents of the project for perfection.

He saw Maine's name on number 7 on the list in the leaderboard, showing Six just who he was dealing with, but Six knew what this was. He knew why Maine was doing this whole intimidation tactic to Six.

He was nervous.

Nervous of the new person who was just doing a certain weight that other's couldn't do but he could without a problem, and being shown up.

Six misinterpreted Maine's intention's, but now that he figured out what he was doing he started smirking as well as feeling a little less annoyed from moments previously. With that Six had only one thought on his mind when Maine issued his own challenge.

_"Well thing's just got interesting."_ Six thought, as he was going to get back to working out, starting out with some runs on the treadmill.

* * *

When Six was done working out, he went back to his room with Wash to take a shower.

As he got his door he saw a note on the door from Wash explaining where he went.

_"Hey Nevada, just telling you that I am at the mess hall with some of the other's if you want to join us, from your roommate Wash."_ He saw written on the note. With that he decided to go into the room and shower. Once he was done and feeling refreshed, he got dressed and went to go to the locker room to retrieve his armor and while he got suited up, he was thinking on the invitation that Washington gave him.

Six was never really good at interacting with a big gathering of people, he was more of the 'silent type and kill you while your back is turned' kinda guy. Compared to the smoothtalkers that Jun and Kat were when he was part of Noble Team, he kinda stuck to himself when it came to social interaction. But, it would really help to get to know about the agents more, and it could help in the long-run when it comes to trusting him since everyone just met him and he needs let everyone know that he can be trusted.

So he just needed to suck it up and get used to it, because he's going to be assigned on teams and he needed to know everyone's skill set to see what dynamic he can bring.

With his answer found he put his armor on and carried his helmet with him out the door and walked towards the mess hall.

* * *

When Six got there, he saw the room was gigantic with loads of tables lined in a row, and then the rows break off to have multiple round tables fit for 8 people to sit there.

Feeling his hunger get to him, the spartan went through and got his plate and filled it with a full T-bone steak, with some garlic mashed potatoes and some spinach.

With his plate full, he looked around the mess to see a bunch of regular freelancer soldier's and a few freelancer agents that hasn't seen before, and was just thinking of sitting at one of the empty table's.

"Hey! Nevada over here!" he heard someone shouted out, and looked over to one of the round table's to see Wash waving him over. The others at the table with him were some of the people he met like York, Carolina, North, Maine, and C.T sitting there eating and chatting, but changed to look at the him in question and curiosity.

With his roommate calling him over, Six made his way towards the table and sat down at one of the open chairs next to Wash.

"So, I see you got my message on the door." Wash said to Six and everyone at the table just looked at him like he just broke some kind of rule, and he was just nervous getting so much attention on both him and his roommate. "What? Is it so bad for me to invite him." Wash questioned them. Six felt like he should try to take the tension off himself and try to break the ice with how awkward this was looking.

"I don't know Wash, maybe you shouldn't flash me when nobody is around, I still need to buy you dinner first." Six tried to joke, Which got York and North to start laughing, and Maine started chuckling a bit. Washington just started to think that the floor was an interesting object to look at as his cheeks flushed red in embrassment. "I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that incident." Wash said meekly.

"Damn Wash I didn't know you'd swing for the other team, especially for someone you just met." York was able to get out while laughed, which qued more laughter from North and Six actually cracked a smile at the implication that York was making at Wash. Six looking at York, taking in his facial appearance, he had some spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes.

_"Jesus York your gonna bust his balls."_ Six thought and saw C.T looked at him in question. "Wait when did this happen?" she questioned, just confused how this happened or how could this happen. "Right when I met Wash, and him just not paying attention." Six just shook his head, still just as confused at what happened that day.

"Wait you aren't kidding right? Please tell me this is a joke?" C.T said with an incredulous look on her face looking at Six, she had half of her brown hair long and the other side short and had brown eyes. Six just shook his head no and then almost the entire table started laughing at Wash's expense, except for Carolina.

She had look of disgust on her face at Wash and just shook her head at him being a dumbass when making a first impression.

Washington looked like he just wanted to curl up and die somewhere from the grilling he was taking for that day.

"Wash's image aside, how are you feeling so far Nevada? You fitting in alright?" North question with a smile on his face. "So far everything has been going pretty swimingly, but there are some individual's giving me some "trouble"." Six finished looking at the bald headed freelancer with a narrowed gaze, but he didn't defend his actions with words but instead the same shit-eating grin he gave Six in the gym. "Other than that your ship seems to have the same state of the art technology and equipment that the UNSC had back on the planet I was deployed on, probably even better." Six continued.

"Yeah I noticed that whenever we come back from mission's we seem to have brand new equipment or some kind of new weaponry, but we were able to get a lot of interesting weapons and equipment from the ship that you were on. The Director was saying that we could reverse engineer or make improvement of it to use in the field, so thanks for that much." North said. Six forgot about the prowler, but was glad he could contribute the cause in some way.

"Well it was the least he could do in that instance North, considering the Director had to postpone our mission until this week." Carolina bitterly stated, staring green daggered eyes at Six for his arrival postponed the mission for that specific team. The spartan looked at her with his eyebrow raised and a straight lined face replacing his smile from moments before. Everybody lost the jovial mood that they had previously and started looking around awkwardly, not speaking up against Carolina.

_"What's wrong with her, in fact what's wrong with most of the women here."_ Six thought, he feels like any woman here that he's noticed is either angry, scowling, or short with Six.

Guess if there is one thing he wasn't lucky with it was dealing with women.

"Carolina, come on its been a week already, and the Director himself said he would be deploying us sometime soon." North finally said, calming the cyan freelancer down from going on a needless tangent. "Either way this mission will probably be an important one for the project if we didn't jump to slipspace when we reschedueled it." North continued. "That or the enemy hasn't tracked us yet." York added to the conversation.

Finally the tension wasn't in the air anymore for Six, he felt a little more comfortable around these people now that he got to talking to them, with the exception being Carolina.

However he feels like he could prove himself to her and prove to the other agents how much of an asset he really is. While he thought this he hadn't really touched his food. So with that he took his fork and knife to start cutting into his steak and started eating.

But for now all was at peace at the table.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" He heard a tray slam down at the table, with a shout following it.

_"Not even two fucking second's later."_ Six thought, and sighing inwardly as he saw South looking at him with furious anger.

"South calm down, the mission is still going to go on this week." North trying to calm down his sister, but to no avail as she turned her anger towards Six.

"No thanks to this asshole, he's the one that delayed us in the first place. Then comes on to the project without any background checks, for all we know he could be a spy!" South complained pointing at Six, while both C.T and Carolina looked at him warily for any sort of change of reaction, the rest of the people at the table were at Six's defense for that comment.

"Whoa sis, that was out of line!" North said, trying to defend Six

"South you can't really say that about Six, the Director already cleared it up with rest of the agents about his file and shown he was with previous UNSC." Wash countered her argument. With her turning around to Wash giving him a look that screamed 'bullshit', "Then how come he didn't show up on the UNSC roster record's when we pulled up his security clearance, the UNSC didn't even know this 'Spartan III'. But even still his soldier division of being a 'spartan' is fake because they don't exist in the UNSC, hell I bet he made that shit up!" She shouted, everyone at the table and from neighboring table were now looking at the spectcale that the agent was making.

But she didn't notice that Six was gripping the table and the other agents noticed that the metal table on that part was being dented by his strength, while his face started to get a upset with a frown on his face and anger radiating off of him. He got out of his seat and went up to the platinum blondes face about to show why he shouldn't be fucked with.

"Alright enough!" He said as he pointed a finger in her face, about to let her know what's about to go down. "If you want to see a spartan in action, how about you get a chronic ass kicking from a spartan today in the training room, and maybe you'll change your tune while you pick up your teeth off the floor." He was pissed off, Six wasn't really angry about being fake UNSC or getting called an asshole, but trying to downplay his fellow spartan brothers and sisters calling them fake for all there sacrifices they made for humanity. But South just cruely laughed off his empty threat not even scared of his intimidation tactic that he tried to do.

"You really think you could take me on? Pfft please, your a rookie you aren't gonna do shit." She said with a cocky smirk plastered on her face. Six was going to reply to her insult, but thought of something of better to try to turn the table's and get her pissed off.

_"Well if that's how's its going to be then two can play at this game." _He thought, with his plan to piss her off in his head figured out and ready to unravel her.

"Oh really? then how about we make a bet. I bet you can't beat me in a 1 on 1 in hand to hand combat because I think you'd be a piss poor fist fighter." Six said to her face, meanwhile Six looked at the corner of his eye and saw Wash shaking his head rapidly and York using his hand to cut his neck to get Six to stop before he get's into more shit.

But it was too late, the words were said and South was even more pissed off than she was previously.

"What the fuck you say to me? I will beat the ever-loving shit out of you in a fist fight, you stand no chance! " she shouted at him, the crowd that they were drawling was almost everyone in the mess hall and whisper's were coming from them to see who'd they bet on to win in this fight.

"Not only do I think you can't win, I'll give you a handicap to fight me just to give you a chance. How about a 1 on 3 in hand to hand, with anybody at this table, now will you take the challenge or are you too chicken shit to do it?" Six challenged with a smirk on his face, seeing South starting to get red in the face from anger.

"FINE! we will see who'll be smug when they get their ass kicked, Maine and C.T you guys are gonna help me teach this fuckface a lesson." South said, choosing her two teammate's.

While Maine was growling with excitement and putting his helmet on "Sure I'm up for this, see you then Nevada." Maine growled out as he got up and left the table, already agreeing to the fight.

Meanwhile C.T was a little surprised that South chose her. "Wait I didn't agree to this South! why did you pick me? Carolina is the martial arts expert she'd be better for this fight." C.T stared back at her and was a little bit upset that South was going to drag her into an unknown fight for no reason, but she did think about the data of Nevada's file and didn't know anything about him in terms of combat skills so she was bascially fighting blind. Carolina just shook her head and told C.T straight up why she wouldn't.

"No no no, you got called out on it and choosen, so you do it because I was not the one called to be on the team." She explained to her with a cruel smile, and just getting up to throw her leftover trash from lunch.

But South wasn't having any backtalk from her and went towards her other teammate and whispered to her. "Come on Connie, he's not only asking for this beatdown, but its going to be a one on three. We won't lose to him because we know all three of us are skilled in hand to hand and we will overwhelm him with our quick strikes and Maine's strong attacks its a guaranteed victory against this smug prick." South reassured her, with a sigh of defeat C.T decided.

"Alright I'm in, sorry Nevada nothing personal, but I'm going to fight you along with those two today, as much I don't want to." With that said C.T also put on her helmet and left the mess as well to get away from the shitstorm that South stirred up at the table.

Everyone else in the mess was getting excited at the prospect of the newest freelancer about to fight 3 of the top 10 agents on the leaderboard, and were about to head out of the mess and head to the observation deck to watch the fight that will begin in the hours to come.

South went back to Nevada and was looking smug with a grin on her face.

"You better get ready for your ass kicking, because in a few hours no one's gonna recognize your fa-" She said, before being interrupted by the loud speakers in the mess blaring and F.I.L.S.S started an announcement

**"Agent's South Dakota, North Dakota, Carolina, and Nevada please report to the briefing room. Priority one directive."** the A.I said before shutting off.

With announcement the finished, North went up to South and patted her on the shoulder trying to get her to come along and break the tension between the two freelancer's

"Looks like our mission's finally back on South, and maybe the new guy is in on it. Come on sis we gotta get going." North said getting her to go with her.

But before she left, she gave Six a warning.

"After this mission is over, your ass is mine." South said with a scowl on her face and like that she left behind her brother to go towards the meeting room.

"Guess you really pissed her off didn't you?" Carolina questioned Six, he was just so confused about why this was happening to him. "Come on we need to go see what the Director wants from this mission." she said, she felt a little sorry for him. Barely a week end and he has to fight 3 of the top 10. She believed that this unknown person could beat any those three alone, considering what she saw in his file for combat prowess, but all three at once she didn't think he stood a chance.

_"He especially wouldn't beat me."_ Carolina thought with confidence, and with that she left the mess with Six following her towards the briefing room. Leaving York and Wash just befuddled with what just transpired a few minutes ago.

With all that was said and done Six was quite pleased at pissing off South and now he has a chance to shut her mouth, and he's gping to get an opportunity to see the skills of both C.T and Maine.

Before he went into the elevator to go to briefing, he just thought of the one thing that really stood out throughtout this week.

_"Well, I guess I made great first impression my first week here."_ He thought dryly, as the elevator closed going up to see what the Director wanted.

* * *

**(Chapter End)**

**Also excuse me for using Six instead of Nevada, but if people don't know him that well or its the Director he's gonna be called Nevada, other than that he probably be called Six as a nickname.**

**Now I know this chapter is a little shorter than the other 2 and that I said there would be some action this chapter, but I lied.**

**Viewer: BOOOOOO "proceed's to throw apples and tomato's at me".**

**Irongiant9000: Yes yes I know your pissed off just give me a minute to explain.**

**So as I was saying I wanted to put some fight scene's in here, but I thought differently and decided to give Six the oil rig mission and have the 3 on 1 against South, Maine, and C.T later.**

**However he's going to be doing something completely different compared to North, South, and Carolina.**

**But don't worry the 3 on 1 is still going to still happen.**

**But also fear not reader's, Six isn't going to take on the entire top 10 agents by himself, so I won't make him extremely OP. However he's gonna climb up that leaderboard.**

** I also gotta give him some strength considering he's a hyper-lethal and I think he's just a strong Spartan III on the field regardless of not having specific skill compared to the rest of Noble Team.**

**Another thing I wanted to talk about is Six being a little bit more talkative and emotional and I know he's not the biggest expresser of emotion, but I wanted him to talk and give his opinion, instead of him just standing there nodding his head and showing no emotion whatsoever, because that would kinda dull, and besides we will get those quiet moments in fight scenes and missions.**

**Also we get a sneak peak next chapter at another character.**

**Who is it, well I think you might know who it is.**

**Also one more thing to comment on the oil rig is based on Earth, but I am going to base it on another planet next chapter.**

**But on that note this is IronGiant9000 and I'm signing off.**

**P.S: Review and Comment if you have anything you want to add or say.**

**Next Chapter: Operation: White Wildcard**


	4. Operation: White Wildcard

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next exciting chapter of The Gambling Noble State.**

**Today we are gonna get some action going and The Director is gonna give the rookie his first field mission to test him, with the Bjordnal Cryogenics Research Facility. **

**Plus another character to introduce and how I'm going to flesh them out in the story.**

**Also a big thing I wanted to talk about before we move on.**

**The ages of the agents I want to a least make this clear on everyone's age so I'll go down the list from youngest to oldest:**

**Washington: 25, South, North, Nevada, and Texas: 26, York, Carolina, and C.T: 27, Maine: 28, Florida: 29, Wyoming: 30.**

**If you have any complaints about the ages that's fine, but I just wanted to make it clear in the story that I didn't want them too young, but I didn't want them extremely old either, because I think I am going to make freelancer a 3 year leap when it disbands and goes into the Blood Gulch Saga.**

**Any other OC Agents I decide to create and put in the story probably won't have an age considering they won't be the biggest plot device, that or they will and I will make sure they get a decent description, but not put the age.**

**P.S: I will put music cues into the story in case you want to listen to the music I say is happening in the story, but I will not put lyrics in the story, and their are reasons for me doing this.**

**1\. I think certain music could set a bigger mood during the sequences**

**2\. I really wanted to add music cue's without the lyrics applying to the story, so I just decided to tell you guys what music you should put on for the part.**

**But you don't have to if you want. Also wanted to add music description's will have '()' and will be bold.**

**So without further delay, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Operation: White Wildcard**

* * *

**Mother Of Invention Briefing Room**

**July 25, 2572**

**11:25 PM**

It was exhausting trying to deal with technology in any way, Leonard thought. Whether it be regular computers, programs, or even just simple calculation's that they make.

It was always adapting to situations, checking its algorithm's for a solution, or even making probabilities for a simple variable.

But he didn't think an almost exact copy of his own intelligence was so damn smug and arrogant to a point where it was annoying him.

That's what he was dealing with in the Briefing Room by himself at the moment, as he was making sure the Alpha A.I was making correct calculation's for the next step for the project that he was planning for his 'personal test subject'.

_"Considering all the data that we obtained from Noble Six's ship, we will make her more powerful than most of the people in our agency with this surgery, I also considered the fact that her regular DNA structure will be intact and the surgical procedures once she is finished will actually nullify and stop the aging process from progressing sporadically. Not bad for version of yourself that is more charming, smarter, and sexier than you in any way." _The A.I reported while insulting the Director, but he just ignored the jabs at him and checking on some calculation's that needed to be made for a certain experiment.

The Director was thinking back to the week that the Spartan III joined Project Freelancer, and remebered all of the data files that Carolina had told the Director that she had found, among other things that the team found on the _Gobi_.

Plasma weaponry and armor enhancements were an excellent find on the the ship, considering that the project only had UNSC equipment to work with. Now that they have some sort of basis to work with they have a chance to create and reverse engineer plasma weapons to use to their advantage.

While the armor enhancements are a nice find, there were some enhancements that haven't been seen before on the ship and the Director got his science team to get working on tweaking some of the familiar enhancements to improve them on the field, while the other new enhancements were being tweaked and still in the testing phase.

But the most important information the Director found was on the ONI terminal in the cockpit with loads of files and information that he found not only fascinating, but is one of the main steps for his 'personal project'.

One of the files in particular the Director found to be the anwser to his problems: The Spartan Augmentation.

Leonard still giving final checks to all of the data files that he had obtained from the _UNSC Gobi, _But he wanted to figure out what made the Spartans so special in terms of combat prowess, especially his new addition: Noble Six.

He saw the file on him, but their wasn't really much to tell considering that most of it was classified in black ink. However he was getting the Alpha A.I to see if he can declassify his bio, so they can see what they are really dealing with.

But he was getting off track, he was thinking of what he saw in the Augmentation file.

When he first tried to excess it, the security system was very diffcult to bypass for a normal human. With dozens of security encryption keys and multiple firewalls that would block pulling up the data their was no way that Leonard was going to break these security systems by himself.

Of course with a 'smart A.I' at his disposal, he was able to pull up the file in 30 minutes when the Alpha was done with bypassing said security.

So with that out of the way, the Director started to read the process of making Spartan's.

It first started with ONI wanting to create super soldiers to crush the Resistance and make them suffer an agonizing defeat, but when the first generations Spartan I's were up and coming there were loads of problems. The funding couldn't hold water and most importantly, subjects of the _ORION Project_ were not only few and far between, but they were having mental problems early on the battlefield. So with too many problems trying to push out the potential Spartan I's the project was scrapped and canceled by ONI.

However the project did come back up and flourished thanks to one individual.

_"Dr. Catherine Halsey." _Leonard thought in his head as he read about her leaps in the scientific field and how ambitious she was to creating the hopeful solution to keeping humanity alive, starting with creating the program that would change the tide of the Resistance war.

The SPARTAN-II Program.

Leonard recalled what she did, kidnapping 150 children to logically create and mold them into the best super soldier's the galaxy has ever seen. She cleverly abducted the children thanks to the Office of Naval Intelligence and replaced the missing children with flash clones of themselves.

Then she started the process of turning them into soldiers.

With training them every day and night, the regime the kids were given was some of the most brutal training the Director has ever seen when it was described, for children no less. Halsey noted that while others thrived and survived through the training process.

There were other's that did not make the cut and were either killed in the field or pushed to the point of death.

She made them study war tactics from old and new, made them learn strategic manuevers and combat tactics to use on the battlefield, and put them through team training session's to see who would rise up and take the mantle as leader to command the others to follow in his or her stead.

The main things that this part of the process taught these kids were courage, adaptability, and most of all teamwork in training exercises to apply them towards the battlefield.

When the kids reached the age of 14, they had mastered the arts of war and completed their training, becoming fully capable soldiers in the field. However the next task that these kids were given wasn't anything like attacking rebels or securing a base, no it was something that not everyone could make it out of alive.

It was to survive the deadly process of _Project: ASTER_.

It was a tragedy in Leonard's eyes to see that some of the children didn't make it. About 30 of them were killed in the surgical process of being a Spartan II, and only 75 out of the 150 original candidates were conscribed, some of the children when they thought made it through the worst of the procedures were never the same again and could not serve as combatants, but instead went on to become intelligent military minds.

It was a grim fate, and a loss that nobody wanted to have on their hands. But the ones that survived the process and stayed strong showed everyone the success of the project and the end results coming back with excellent news about the super soldiers.

The Spartan II's were stronger, faster, sharper, and more durable than the average human. Their bones and muscle augmentations made them as hard as titanium, making sure they not only take hits but dish them right back at deadly force. Their reflexes and speed putting normal humans to shame as one subject could run 38.5 miles per hour and could dodge automatic fire easily. They were basically the masters of the battlefield and were on plane that no average human could hope to reach.

When they went out into the field of battle they turned the tide against the Resistance faction, and when the Covenant alien threat arrived as well, they were the only soldiers that could stand a fighting chance against the united alien forces.

When ONI saw the results of the Spartan II's, they were already wanting to make more of the soldiers and wanted Halsey to create more spartans for deployment to help the cause of humanity, but ONI wanted some control of the process.

The organization wanted to use children that they picked to use for the experiment's, but Halsey saw that the age criteria for most of the children were not up to her standard's and genetic wise couldn't handle the process of the Spartan II program. Plus there were many problems that ONI had with Halsey's methods.

The spooks were not pleased of the intial process of the program, having high mortality rates during the augmentation process was counterproductive when the subjects were suppose to fill a purpose other than dying on the operating table. Another issue was the amount of money that the Spartan II's cost when it came to training and outfitting them with the latest Mjolnir armor.

Leonard had never seen that many zeros on the end of a number in a long time.

Apparently another reason was at the point in time their were not enough II's on the field, but the main reason why ONI wanted more was because they wanted to keep Spartan's hidden from the world.

ONI, being secretive as they are wanted to have spartan's as secret weapons that nobody knew about when they sent them into deployment, but the current ones still operating were too well known in the galaxy to remain hidden for the originaztion's plan.

So with no other options and Halsey refusing to help them, ONI decided to take matters into their own hands and create the SPARTAN-III program without the assistance of the doctor.

_"So this is what our new recruit is when we found him."_ Leonard thought, as he remebered reading through the III's process as well.

The Office of Naval Intelligence decided they wanted to mass produce spartan's at a cheaper cost, so with that their were two company that were created: Alpha Company and Beta Company, which both groups had 300 candidates each for the process and training.

The III's went through similar training scenario'ss as the previous generation, but the differences were in terms of how they obtained the candidates. While Halsey kidnapped the children from their families, the III's were mostly young orphan's that lost their homeworlds and families to the Covenant threat at a young age and wanted revenge for their homeworld's being destroyed.

However III's were also used for a different purpose compared to the II's, usually the usage of the III's were for suicide missions and undercover ops behind enemy lines that had almost no chance of survival in the long run.

They were expendable soldiers on the battlefield, but their combat prowess and augmentations were nothing to scoff at.

_Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM_ was the augmentation procedure for the III's. But the difference was that they were only using biological augmentations like using drugs instead of the surgical process that Halsey utilized, thus making the process safer for the children and reduced the fatalistic risk of the kids dying from 56 percent to 0.

When the III's were done being pumped full of the drugs their bodies changed drastically, all of the young children had the body structure of an adult Olympic athelte and were ready for combat.

Unfortnately, while they were fierce on the battlefield and could make a difference, most of them perished in major operations like _Operation: PROMETHEUS _and _TORPEDO_. With those operations killing off most of them, there weren't that many of them left out there in the galaxy, however ONI thinks that they fulfilled their purpose.

While both projects of the II's and III's were interesting to the Director, there was one folder that he saw that he took an almost obssesive amount of time reading throughout the week. It had most of the details and process already in the final processing stage ready, but Leonard kept repeating the project's name over and over in his head.

_Project: ORCHID._

This was the next step for the newest generation of Spartan's, but instead of augmenting kids, the technology and experience of creating previous generations of the super soldiers helped advance the process to make any adult's into the super soldier of legend.

While Leonard read over the files of the II's and III's only once for informational purposes, he was countlessly researching and letting Alpha run calculations all week to see if the process could be recreated currently with the amount of medical equipment the MOI had.

He let a small smirk appear on his face before returning it to a scowl. While Alpha had confirmed the certain surgical equipment acceptable to make the project succeed, he just needed the A.I to run the probability of success on the subject that was going to be put through the procedure and make it out alive.

Because after all, the Director couldn't utilize the _ASTER _and _CHRYSANTHEMUM_ projects since it could only work on people at a young age. So project _ORCHID _was his only chance to try to save his subject, but there could of be a risk of losing _her_ again.

He didn't want to lose _her_ again, even though she wasn't the same as his beloved.

But when he got the final solution from the A.I he was ready to put her through the process, but not before a little experiment he would like to conduct.

He was broken out of his musing when the door opened and he saw the four agents that F.I.L.S.S called for.

"Log off." he said silently to the computer screen in front of him, without a word the A.I left the screen and was silently observing the agents that came into the room.

The Director turned around towards the agents ready to give them their assignments for the mission that had been delayed.

"Agents there is a mission that must be completed and we have very little time, so let's get started." He said as he began to go over the mission objectives for each agent.

* * *

The walk towards the briefing room was very short in Six's opinion, but he noticed that the body language from South with her clenching her fist constantly, with a rigid posture to boot. He couldn't see her face because of her helmet, but she still looked like she was in a pissed off mood from their previous "talk".

_"Seems like someone can't keep their temper in check."_ He thought as he walked through the halls with Carolina next to him. But other than feeling a hostile air off of South, there was something strange he was feeling when he got off the elevator.

He felt like he was being watched for some unknown reason, it felt like someone was around in the empty hallway watching his every move. Just to be certain he turned his head back behind him to see nothing back there but the elevator door.

_"Huh, I must be going crazy."_ He was brought out of his thoughts as the doors opened to the briefing room and saw the Director from across the table looking at a giant super computer in front of him, but Six could barely make out a see through bluish armored figure looking at the Director before disappearing from his sight. The Director started talking while pulling up a holographic facility on the table and turning around to look at the them.

"Agents there is a mission that must be completed and we have very little time, so let's get started." He stated towards the three in particular that he already talked to earlier this week. "Agents Carolina, North, and South Dakota we have already gone over your objective and have stated what this facility is. So I will be designating you assignments for you, Agent South will be on data retrieval on the upper levels of the building, while agent's Carolina and North will be on overwatch if the security is alerted to intruders, is that clear?" He continued, looking at those three expecting a reponse.

His reponse back was "Yes sir." from all three of them.

"Good, but remeber this mission requires stealth to complete the objective to make sure the enemy will never notice we are here, and will be taken off guard from our future missions if we leave without a trace. With that said Four Seven Niner has a pelican waiting in Hangar Bay-1 that is ready for take off, you leave in 30 minutes. That is all for you three, dismissed." He ordered and like that the three freelancers turned around and started leaving both Carolina and North looking back at Nevada with a visored look, and South glared hatefully under her visor at the new freelancer.

Six was wondering why he was called up here to the Briefing Room if he wasn't part of their strike team, but he figured he was about to find out.

"Agent Nevada, step forward and I will explain to you your mission. You will have a different mission compared to the squad that just left." Leonard said as he pulled up a planet hologram on the desk to explain what was going on to the Spartan agent.

"This is the planet Artica, it is a frozen planet that the Insurrectionist landed on to find out more about the alien artifacts, but more importantly one of their base of operations is here." He pulled up the same building that Six saw previously, it looked like some kind of oil rig in the middle of frozen waters and glaciers.

"This buliding is called the Bjorndal Cyrogenics Research Facility, where the Resistance have been located and doing research on the alien technology that we are searching for." Leonard continued, but Six was a bit more curious on what else was going on with this research facility.

"Is there any other information that you can share that would give me an idea of my mission." Six said to the Director, and the man started zooming into the bottom part of the facility to show him the lower levels of the building.

"What we have discovered thanks to our previous info is that this place not only does research on the artifacts, but has genetically modified 2 squads of soldiers that are special ops groups and are keeping them in cyrostasis to keep them as reinforcements if the Resistance is starting to lose footing, plus the data of said experiments they did to these soldiers are kept there so they can continue creating them." "How powerful are these soldiers predicted to be?" Six questioned, wanting to see what kind of damage these soldiers could do.

"Last we heard from these reports is that they would be on par with the agents of Project Freelancer in terms of combat prowess and equipment, but also giving them strength and speed boosters to keep up with us." He reported to the Spartan.

_"Well shit this can't be good, especially two squads of these fuckers."_ It was going to be messy if he had to fight these special ops soldiers, but the Director wasn't finished explaining the primary objective.

"While the team of three I sent into the facility will be working on data retrieval for finding out the Resistance next move, your first task will be going down into the lower levels of the facility, inside the generator room their is an information terminal regarding these Special Ops soldiers and all the data of their training and what they have been modified with. I want you to sneak into the lower section to steal the information and then terminate it off their databanks so they can't reuse this process against us." The Director told him of his first objective and continued talking.

"Once the retrieval and the deletion of the data has been completed Nevada, your next task will be to head down towards the hangar bay of the research facility. There we have discovered that is where the two squads of soldiers are being held in cryostasis, and what you will need to do is plant a tracking device onto one of the pods so we can figure out where these soldiers are headed. We need to know what the next move is for these soldiers so that Project Freelancer does not get outnumbered by unknown enemies, do you understand your objectives and what needs to be done agent?" Finally finishing speaking, Six stood at attention looking at him with his Recon helmeted face.

"It will be done sir." Six replied, pleasing the Director with his anwser.

"Very good. Like the other agents that were in this room stealth will be key in this mission Nevada, especially in your case since you will be alone in the lower sections. You cannot be seen by the Resistance, otherwise you will lose your chance to track those troops down. Another issue you have is time, the minute you hit the ground in the lower decks you only have 20 minutes to finish both your objectives, because that is when both squads will be transported off the facility via pelican pick up to leave to their unknown destination's." He listed off the parameters and strict rules to Six, in which he only replied with a forward nod understanding the situation.

"Director sir, what kind of equipment will I be using in the field when I get to the computer." He said, he wanted to make sure he didn't have to hack through a computer cause that was not his specialty and wasn't that much of an expert.

"We will provide you with a data drive to steal the information, with a termination chip to delete the data. We also provided you with tracking devices so you can figure out their location. You just need to handle the frequency for the tracking equipment and this should all be located in your ships armory." The Director explained point by point, he didn't want to just leave the soldier out to dry with explaining certain equipment.

"If that is all agent I will be happy to tell you that you will be using the _Gobi_ to sneak into the facility and drop in undetected. You will also be thrilled to know that we at Project Freelancer have not only stocked your mini-armory with the current UNSC equipment, but have decided to choose your weapon and equipment loadout for this specific mission. It should be all on the armory workbench, I think you will find it to your liking." Leonard let a small smirk show on his face towards Six.

He may have a smirk, but it couldn't beat the huge grin on Six's face under his helmet, showing his excitement to use some new weapon and gear that he may have never tried before.

"Thank you sir, when will I be departing towards the facility?" He said with amusement found in his voice.

"The engines are hot and ready for departure, you should leave the MOI in 15 minutes to get to the facility. That is all for now agent, dismissed." Leonard ordered, with Six replying with a salute and "yes sir".

With the briefing done, Six decided to turn his form around and towards the front door, where it opened for him to see the clear wide metallic hallway.

While he was walking, the door to the briefing room stayed open as he continued his walk towards the elevator.

However, the feeling of being watched again came back previously as soon as he turned his face forward in the elevator looking out in the hall to see anything or anyone hidden from his vision.

He looked back at the terminal table in the briefing room, and before the elevator doors closed he was able to make out a shimmering silhouette figure at the front of the desk.

_"What the hell was that?"_ Six thought, as the doors closed fully and started going down to Hangar Bay-1 to take him towards the ship he came here on.

Back in the meeting room, Leonard turned back around towards the computer to continue double checking the final adjustments of the SPARTAN-IV process.

"So, what did you think of our new agent?" He said out loud with no one in the room besides himself.

However, a figure materialized right in front of the projection table, said figure was wearing black gunmetal colored Mark VI looking armor and a golden visor staring at the Director's form.

"He was close to figuring out my location when I was in the hall camouflaged , however he had no indication of my presence." The armored figure said, with a rough feminine sounding voice coming out.

"Well, Agent Nevada is a sharp soldier and has seen numerous conflicts throughout his time in the military. However the new modifications to the Active Camouflage that we found on his ship have shown improvement, considering the previous model's flaws." He said to the armored female.

"Regardless, Agent Texas you know what needs to be done in this mission. Your ride is about to leave in 15 minutes, once you complete your mission you will immedately report to the medical wing for surgical improvements for your future endeavors." Leonard said, as he turned around to look at her with his green piercing eyes staring at her stormy blue eyes hidden behind the visor of her helmet.

"Yes sir." She said, turning her body to walk out of the room to get to the elevator, but heard something that the Director said to her that was quiet...interesting to her.

"One more thing Texas, when you see Nevada in the facility, give him a... proper test." The Director hanging on the last part of his sentence.

Agent Texas only replied with a nod as she walked towards the elevator, the door closing on the way out. The Director turned back towards the computer and looked at his data pad to see if he could find more information about Noble Six by declassifying his file and make the finishing touches on project ORCHID, but one thought was running through his head about the Spartan agent.

_"Well Noble Six let's see if being a Spartan-III really shows you better than the rest."_

* * *

When Six got on board the ship the first thing he noticed was that the ship didn't really look any different.

He was glad that the _Gobi_ wasn't tampered with when he was getting accustomed to the _Mother of Invention,_ and Six was glad he had this ship still in working order. It felt like at least one thing from Reach he was able to keep from being destroyed.

But regardless of his feelings he had to move on.

When he got into the ship and went into the armory the Director was true to his word and saying that their had been an increase of UNSC weapons in the mini-armory of the ship.

However he noticed all of the Covenant weaponry and armor equipment were out of the racks and replaced with the new UNSC weapons.

_"Hmm, guess they wanted to take a look at them."_ As he went towards the armory work bench to see what loadout that he would be using during this mission.

He saw on the top of the table, 3 guns and an armor enhancment device that looked familiar.

The first gun he picked up looked like a standard M6 series magnum, however it looked bigger than the M6G that was on Reach that he was used to. Its appearance was way different as well, it was all black in color and the top of the slide looked much bulkier than the regular pistol, plus he checked the barrel of the gun to see a muzzle break and suppressor on the weapon.

_"If I remeber correctly these kinds of weapons were for_ _ODST's_." He recalled seeing some of these kinds of weapons in the field during his lone wolf days. He read up on how ODST's used these weapons to keep hidden when being deployed behind enemy lines, some Spartan-III headhunters also used these surpressed weapons when they were on suicide missions as well. He remebered that these things are called SOCOM's.

He finished checking out the SOCOM and put 5 clips worth of ammo into his ammo pouches on his chest to have a total of 60 rounds worth and put the gun on his hip, next he moved on the two guns that were similar size and shape.

He knew these were M7 Caseless Submachine Guns, but they had a supressor and muzzle flash supressor on the barrel of the gun and a red reflex sight on the top of the gun for precision. While being silent this model only had 48 rounds compared to the regular 60, it was a small sacrifice for the stealth properties that the guns was going to give him.

But it was strange, these weapons were never really seen on Reach when Six was deployed their, it could of helped the efforts when it came to stealth deployments.

_"Maybe these guns weren't really viable in the war effort, especially since the sliencer bring down firepower, that or Reach was probably just wasn't up to date in the weapons_ _deployment."_ He thought, but stopped musing about it and started grabbing magzines for the two SMG's and placed both the weapons on his back where they magnetically clamped on.

The final object on the desk was the armor enhancement, he decided to place it on his back and ran his armor's subroutines to activate whatever power the device had.

The moment Six did he saw as his whole form disappeared slowly, with just a sillouetted outline of his form showing where his location was.

_"Active Camo. Nice, and perfect for this kind of mission"_ He decided to test the enhancement and noticed something different from the previous camo unit that he used to have. Whenever he walked around the room the camouflage didn't flicker from his movement, then jogged a bit and still noticed no flickering came from his hidden form.

_"Guess the Director had been doing some work."_ Remebering that he told him that the equipment was all of Project Freelancer's now. Guess he had been modifiying the armor enhancements that Six brought aboard, because this one works without really any issues..

With the inspection and testing done he deactivated camo and checked the armory for the technology he needed to use for the mission. He found the data drive and deletion chip on the desk as well, and he also located 5 tracking devices to stick to the cyro tubes. The data drive looked like a regular USB flash drive and the deletion chip was a red computer chip that needed to be inserted in the main external processing unit, the tracking devices looked like metallic half domes that had flat surface on the bottom so they stick to their targets.

With everything ready to go, he stuck the mission contents into one of his side pouches and left the armory to start take-off.

He got into cockpit and sat in the pilot seat, he brought the rear door up to close the ship up and told command the usual flight preparations.

"This is Agent Nevada in the _UNSC-Gobi_ Command, going for secure and about to take off from Hangar Bay-1. ETA to the cryogenics facility in 10 minutes, hard copy." He said, using the frequency that Freelancer used to communicate to the MOI.

"Rodger that _Gobi_ we read you loud and clear, you are clear for take off, good luck out there agent." someone said and with that the communications cut off.

Six used the ship's controls to lift it off the ground and pressed the stick piloting stick forward to leave through the energy shielding that led to the vaccums of space.

Once the ship was out of the MOI, Six hit the buttons for the thrusters to speed through the darkness of space and towards the light blue planet below towards his mission location.

* * *

The armored figure watched Six go into the armory and figured it was the perfect time to lay low in the _Gobi_ before take off was initiated.

With camo already active, she quietly stepped into the second room on the right to see a bunch of small beds, sort of like a barracks room for 3-4 people.

With a sigh she deactivated her camo unit and decided to relax a bit before her mission starts. But she needed to tell the Director that she was on board.

"Director this is Agent Texas, I am on the _Gobi_, awaiting arrival towards the facility." She said quietly into her commincation radio in her helmet.

"Excellent Agent Texas, now that you are aboard and have your package for your objective, stay hidden so Agent Nevada does not detect you on the ship, is that understood?" Leonard said into the comms. "Yes sir." She replied. As she finished up talking to The Director she felt the ship shifting and moving.

_"Guess we are already leaving."_ She thought as she felt the medium sized box on her back. She took it off and opened it up to see what was inside.

There were eight energy explosive charges with enough power to blast the facility sky high.

She closed the box and put it on the floor and decided to sit on one of the beds. She took off her helmet to look at herself in her helmet's reflection.

She let out a quiet sigh and laid her head down into the pillow of the bed.

"Well, time to blow some shit up." Letting a small smile appear on her face, as she just waited until the ship got to her destination.

* * *

**Planet Artica, Bjorndal Cryogenics Research Facility**

**July 26, 2572**

**1:15 AM**

When Six reached the atmosphere of the planet he noticed that the area was on its night cycle right now, perfect for gliding through undetected.

The Spartan decided to start getting ready to put the ship in auto pilot when he saw the oil rig in the distance.

He flipped on the cloaking system for the Prowler to keep it hidden from enemy sensors. When he was checking out the outline of the building for any openings, he saw that there was a corner section in the lower part of the structure, hidden from any patrols that were walking by as he saw on the Prowler's monitor.

With quick haste he piloted the ship and turned the ship around so the back end was facing the corner. He quickly took his chance to leave out of the rear bay and hit the corner with a soft thud.

He was thankful that Prowler engines were silent for instances like these, as Six would of guessed he wouldn't be able to infiltrate a base like this with any other vehicle.

For now he kept the Prowler parked in that spot so he could remeber where he placed the ship and activated his camo unit to keep hidden from detection.

(**Metal Gear Solid OST-Cavern**)

_"Ok, the mission has finally begun." _He thought as he looked at his HUD for the coordinates of the first objective, and he saw that the waypoint was only a couple of rooms away from him. He put a timer on for 20 minutes for his HUD, he needed to hurry and get started with his first objective.

With that said, he turned to his right and decided to crouch walk. He noticed on his helmet radar there were at least 2 enemy's in the building that he was going towards, and he needed to take them out quickly and quietly without causing a scene.

So he started sneaking along the path and saw the two soldiers on the terminal just paying full attention towards the computers, as Six was getting his weapons out his combat knife in his right hand and SOCOM in the other, the soldier closest to him started to speak up.

"Did you hear that Gavin has nightly terminal duty with Murphy for 8 weeks Marv." The one on the right said looking up from his terminal at the other person. "Oh come on Harry you know that guy bitches so much, the CO didn't really like him talking shit about Jenkins." The soldier called Marv said to Harry. Six was right behind the one on the right about to execute the soldier.

"I mean hell, Gavin complains about almost everything when it comes to Jenkins lazy ass. Like that time he was just sleeping on the job right in front of the CO when he was on terminal duty and we told him what happened, CO went towards the dude's post and Jenkins just woke up in time to see him working. How he didn't get yelled at is beyond me."

"Yeah I hear you man, maybe the CO's nose is stuck so far up Jenkin's as-." That was all he could get out before an arm wrapped around his neck in a choke hold silencing him for the moment. The other soldier only had time to gasp in shock at an invisible figure holding his comrade and a gun pointed at him, before he hit the floor with bullets going through his body.

There was a little smoke coming from the barrel of the gun from the six shots he let off from his pistol, the other guard was struggling to get out of Six's grasp to warn everyone in the facility of the intruder. But his grip was too strong on his neck to actually make noise loud enough for someone to hear.

The agent decided to get rid of him by taking his combat knife and stabbing him in the throat, the person stopped fighting all together and finally died when his form slumped against Six.

He took care of the bodies of the enemy by throwing them off the edge of the platform towards the water below, hearing a two small splashes as he left back to the room to excess the room he was in.

Six noticed their was some small blood sprays on the walls, but other than that not much to hide. So he continued to move towards the door facing outwards on left side and decided to go through the door.

He looked where he was at and saw a stair ramp leading up to the upper levels of the facility, but he noticed that there was a long pathway towards his first objective on the farside of the bridge. But Six also noticed a stairway to the right, and saw that their was another higlighted area that showed him his next objective.

With no time to waste, he was slowly making his way across towards the generator room. But noticed a one man patrol pacing on that specific spot, silently he went behind the rebel and grabbed his helmeted head.

With no effort, Six twisted his head far past 90 degrees and snapped his neck. He deposed the body over the edge like the previous guards.

Speaking of which he turned his head around towards the previous building that he was in and saw that two guards were coming out of the door and went up to the upper levels, without panicking.

_"Guess these Resistance soldier's aren't that sharp.__"_ He thought, as he checked his timer, reading it at 15 minutes on the clock. Six moved into the large building which held the first objective.

The room itself was huge, with the loud two turbined generator making noise in front of him, and steel railings heading up towards a giant supercomputer terminal he noticed. He checked the radar, to find seven red dots on the radar, but noticing no one really on the ground floor seeing that nobody was in front of his camouflaged form.

He remebered the Director saying their was a terminal archive at the back of the first floor of the generator room, so with his objective almost in sight he rushed towards the back of the room.

Six noticed the external hard drive was in the back next to the computer terminal, surprisingly nobody was down in this area of the room so he could easily complete part of the mission.

He took out the data drive out and placed it into the portable information slot, The Spartan looked at the screen and got conformation that the process was started.

Looking behind him he noticed something wrong on his motion tracker, there were two new contacts on the bottom floor now and heading towards his position. Then Six saw on his HUD that the camo unit finally expired and now his form rematerialized from thin air.

_"Shit, I need to improvise."_ He thought, as the enemy's were getting closer to his position. Thinking on his feet he pulled out one of the surpressed SMG's he had on his back and pointed it at the direction that the soldier's were coming from.

The Spartan wanted to leave though, he couldn't risk shooting at these soldiers because the other hostiles could potentially hear the gunfire and alert the entire base to his presence, and possibly the rest of the Freelancer's that were up top doing data retrieval. He took a quick glance at the terminal to see what precentage it was at.

_"Damnit, only at 75% I'm going to have to go loud."_ Finally, the two soldier's made it to the terminal, and they saw an armored figure crouched next to the external hard drive of the terminal, with a gun pointed at them.

Without missing a beat Six fired the SMG at both of his target's, shredding them with automatic fire before they had a chance to warn the other soldiers of the intruder. They both let out a small cry before they both slumped down on the floor with bullet holes in their bodies and blood pouring out on the floor.

Six looked upwards toward the ceiling of the grated floor to see if any drastic movement was happening up there, in case he would have to get his ass out of there.

But to his surprise the rest of the seven soldier's just kept at a normal pace and were just continuing about their night, despite having two of their soldier's just killed. Then he may of just thought of a reason why they didn't hear the gunfire as he turned his head toward's the generators and the loud noises they were making right now.

_"They must of muffled the gunfire enough for me not to alert the other guards. That or these are the worst soldier's ever... of all time." _He thought, but he wasn't complaining in the slightest.

He damn lucky that they muffled the SMG's, otherwise the situation could of gone completely FUBAR. But regardless he waited for a few minute's for the data transfer to finish up.

With a small pinging sound from the terminal, it showed the transfer at 100% complete, Six quickly took the data drive out of the slot and replaced it with the red deletion chip. Now he was done with this part of the mission since he has the data and he didn't need to wait for the deletion process to finish.

The spartan noticed that the Active Camouflage finally recharged to full usage, he quickly cloaked himself and went back the way he came from, leaving the two dead bodies leaned against the wall.

He checked the time again and noticed that he only had ten minutes to plant the tracking devices on the cryo pods, with limited time left Six needed to hurry and get down to the hangar bay.

He was back at the crossroad from before, but this time going to the right towards the stairs to the lowest part of the base.

As Six was going down the stairs he was concerned that someone patrolling the generator room finds the bodies and sound the alarm, but couldn't worry about that now as he was next to the open door of the hangar.

The room was giant, Six noticed that he was on the top section of the hangar which had a square steel walkway wrapping around the area. There were stairs that were leading down to the ground floor and 2 pelicans getting prepared for take off.

The radar showed about 15-16 red dots showing how many troops were in this room, so now he needs to be extra careful in case he wants to get rid of any guards. He noticed their was a door on the lower floor opening, showing a cryo pod being rolled out and towards one of the pelican's cargo bay.

"Let's go! We need to get Basilisk squad into the pelicans for take off now, otherwise we won't meet our deadline!" A soldier yelled at the other grunts, Six noticed the person shouting seemed to stand out compared to the regular guards that he had killed. The soldier in question wore some ODST grade armor from where he could see from the walkway.

_"I have no time to waste."_ Six thought, as he quickly made his way downstairs to the ground floor and saw multiple troops on the ground next to the nearest pelican loading up what seems to be 8 cyro pods into the cargo bay.

He hid behind some ammo crates to see the ODST soldier observing the work that the other's were doing.

He got one of his tracking devices out of his pouches and got ready to throw it into the pelican cargo bay, but noticed another ODST graded soldier walking towards the other one.

Their were difference's in their appearance and what kind of weapons they wielded. One had a shotgun on his back, with a bandolier of shotgun shells across his chest and grenades on his belt. The other had a tactical visor on the top of his helmet and wielded a sniper rifle on his back.

"Demo, all of Basilisk is now in the cargo bay ready for lift off." The sniper ODST reported to 'Demo', "Good Deadeye, go with the cargo and make sure the squad get's to the facility, I can only trust you with this right now especially with these morons as my only soldier's." He pointed out to a squad of soldiers just sitting next to some metal boxes, playing cards when they should be working.

"What about you Demo, you going with Griffin Squad when they load up?" While they were talking, Six saw an opportunity when they turned away from the ship and started walking and talking going towards the other pelican to the right. He threw the tracking device and noticed it landed on one of the closer cyro tube glass, he couldn't risk sneaking into the ship since their were too many guards in the area and he had a feeling those other two ODST's were sharper than your average grunt.

"No, I'll stay here and keep this facility running. We could use more of these types of soldiers and I can train them alone with specific drills and using certain candidates from our regular grunts to choose from." Six overhearing their conversation still. "Once you leave I'll have Griffin Squad's pelican right behind you and then you both will go to your outposts and those troops will wait for further instructions, you got that man?" Demo continued.

"You got it." Deadeye put his fingers to the side of his helmet to radio the pilot of pelican 2.

"Pelican 2 this is Deadeye we are clear for take-off, the Basilisk Squad is secure and ready to roll out." The sniper ODST walked back to the first ship and got into the cargo bay and closed the doors. Six noticed that the pelican is starting to lift off the ground, the doors to the hangar opened up blowing frozen winds, when the doors where finally fully opened the pelican took off and into the distance.

"All right! I expect the rest of Griffin squad to be loaded and ready to leave in 3 minutes so get off your asses and move out!" Demo yelled out towards the six lazy soldiers playing cards. The soldiers that were yelled out quickly got back to work as they sprinted towards the other far door to the left to the cryo room where the rest of Griffin squad was located.

Six took his chance and silently followed them down the small hallway.

When Six got towards the enterance of the cyro room he saw their were only four pods left stuck to the wall, but he saw that they were already detaching three of them from wall and took them towards the hangar bay.

He saw the chance to put the tracking device on the remaining pod, Six went towards the back of the room and placed the tracker on the bottom of the pod so it could blend in with the metal.

With his objective complete Six now just needed to get the hell out of the cryo room and off the station. He moved towards the right side of the wall next to the door and saw two more trooper's move through to go get the last pod.

When the last pod rolled out, his Active Camo wore out and he rematerialized back just in time to for the troops to leave. With a sigh of relief leaving his mouth he checked the timer on his clock. _"Done with 3 minutes to spare, alright let's get out of here."_

After waiting for camo to return, he went back into the hangar bay to still see that ODST overlooking the cargo and nobody on the metal walkway on the upper floor to get in the spartan's way.

It looked like Six was gonna get out of the base quick and clean.

Then he heard a loud siren wail out throughout the hangar bay, dashing his hopes.

_"Shit, they found the bodies I_ left." If that was the case, then leaving just got a whole lot more complicated.

**"Alert, Intruder's located in the upper floors of the facility. Requesting all soldier's to respond immedately, this is not a** **drill**."He heard the intercom go off through the entire hangar bay. The Rebel's were moving up those stairs quickly, with the ODST waving them to hurry up and barking orders.

"Everyone upstairs now! That's an order we need to keep these asshole's from stealing any from this facility!" He yelled out, and once the last man went upstairs he put his fingers on the side of his helmet, and with a quick conversation the last pelican took off from the hangar bay into the night.

Six noticed no one in the hangar bay now, so with quick feet he got up the stairs and stuck behind for a bit to let the rebel go and get to the upstairs level's.

_"It must be the other retrieval team, but I'd expect better from the best agents to just set off the alarms like that."_ Six thought as he was heading up the stairs, contemplating the reason the whole base was on alert.

He got back to the crossway again, but noticed no guards in the lower floor area of the sector.

_"Must all be focused on the team upstair, I got to get out of here while they are distracted."_ With that he was getting ready, but for some reason he stopped in the middle of the bridge platform.

He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched again, it felt similar to when he was going to the briefing room. But this time Six acted accordingly, he pulled out his combat knife and started talking out into the air.

"Alright I know your here, you are not getting the drop on me so show yourself now." He said into the open air expecting someone to come out.

Nothing but the sounds of the alarm were there to give him any sounds of acknowledgement.

But Six was still on edge, he switched into a lowered position with his legs bent and knife in front of him, ready for something to strike.

(**Yell 'Dead Cell'- SSBB Version**)

What he didn't expect was a leg materializing from mid-air, kicking at his knife hand dislodging it from the amount of force the kick held. His knife flung from his hand and landed far away from him, Six decided to push the unknown assailant with a knee thrust of his own.

He heard a light grunt from the person he hit and the form slide back from the force of the kick, he got a good look at the person that attacked him, they had on all black Gen VI spartan armor and was about at 6'2.

What confused Six was that this person was wearing similar armor like the agents from Project Freelancer were.

"Who are you." The spartan questioned the unknown figure, but they did not respond with any verbal response.

Instead his opponent put their fists up in a boxing position and wagged two finger's at him with a 'come at me' motion, issuing a challenge to Six in hand to hand combat.

The Spartan needed to get out of the facility before the enemy came to his position, and needed to return to the MOI before he was spotted.

But his mags for all three of his guns are empty and probably won't be able to reload in time before his opponent struck.

Their was also another fact that Six... kinda wanted to do this one on one, he didn't know if this person was either friend or foe but his competitive nature to dominate his foe's came into play, and Six had this feeling that this person could be a worthy challenge.

Finally coming to his decision, he put his own fists up into the stance and went to charge at the opponent with a fast right hook towards the person's visor.

The armored figure dodged to the right of the punch in the nick of time, then went to counter Six with a right hook of their own. He decided to deflect the strike with his left forearm, the arm went outwards and left person's midsection wide open.

With a chance to capitalize Six kicked with his right leg and nailed them in the stomach area, the opponent grunted in pain from the strike, but quickly shrugged it off and retaliated with a jab towards Six's face.

Six saw this coming and went to block with an X guarding formation with his arms, but the blow never came. However what did come was a painful punch in the form of left hook hitting him right in the helmet.

He was dazed a bit from the strike and felt some pain, but was aware enough to see the opponent was going to follow up with a right uppercut to his head. At the last minute Six blocked the fist with an open right hand, catching it in his grasp and following up with his own attack with his left fist.

He jabbed quickly at the person's visored face with most of his strength, he saw the effect it had with two jabs hitting their face, disorienting them from the quick strikes and with them jumping back with a bit of a stumble.

Six wanted to take advantage of the situation, while he had the momentuem Six put his hands together for upward axe swing.

However the opponent was quick enough to duck beneath the strike and decided to punch at Six's un armored stomach. The strike's stung from the contact they made, but they weren't done as they followed up quickly with a acrobatic backflip kick to Six's face.

The blow struck true and the Spartan-III was knocked down on his ass hard, he felt the pain in his jaw from that strike.

But he wasn't giving up this fight, and with that thought he got back up with a kip up and stared at his opponent.

What he was gonna go with was a risky gamble to strike the opponent. He ran at the figure and the opponent thought he was going for a straight punch, so they put their arms up for defense to block the strike.

What they didn't expect from Six is his form going low with him about to hit the floor and his right boot connecting with the back of their head, succesfully landing a falling spin kick.

The strike was extermely jarring to the opponent and felt the full force of the strike, if they weren't wearing the armored helmet their head would have been cracked from the amount of force the kick had.

However the strike did its job and sent the armored figure to the floor on their back, dazed from the strike.

With no time to lose, Six took his chance and pinned the person down with his legs pinning their's to the ground and him hovering above the opponent's helmet, looking at them face to face. He also got the chance to lock his hands around the person's wrist to keep them from moving.

There were no words exchanged from this entire fight, Six felt a little bit winded but was feeling fine. He felt the breath was rising and falling from the opponents chest as well.

It was strange to the Spartan, it almost felt like there was no more hositlity coming from his opponent now that the fight was apparently 'over'.

But what weirded Six out the most was neither of them were saying anything to the other, there was total silence except from the gunfire from deck above.

Then one of them spoke up, finally breaking the silence.

"Jeez, if you're gonna do that at least buy me dinner first." The form said jokingly to Six, it sounded feminine to his ears. Then he got a good look and feel for the person's figure.

The women's form was a bit more sleek and curvy, compared to Six's bulkier stature. It felt like there was some muscle definition under him, but not to a point where it was bulky like him.

Then Six just realized the position he put them in. His crotch over her legs and him basically on top of her in a sort of dominate position, his arms keeping her from escape and his legs keeping her feet locked from kicking him.

But he was just a little bit embarassed from the compromising position and a tad confused from the fact that his opponent was making a joke about sex in the middle of a fight.

"What?" Was all he got out from his mouth, too stunned about this course of action from her. His legs shifted a bit to make the situation a little less awkward.

But she didn't waste the opportunity from his confusion and put enough force into one of her armored knees to hit him hard in the crotch area.

There was a rule on fighting when it came to hitting below the belt for fights between men and women, but that didn't stop anyone from hitting a potential weak spot when it came to war.

But when Six got into confrontation with any enemies like that, he had shield's to protect him from his attackers and Mjolnir armor protected him from any spot he was hit, especially the crotch area.

Unfortnately he didn't have that armor on him at the moment and it really showed as pain flowed through his crotch as he took an armored knee into his nuts.

He immedately reacted and pulled his hands away from her wrists, giving her a chance to deck Six in the face knocking him off of her and putting him on his back again.

She quickly stood up and pulled two things out of her pouch and threw it at Six's groaning form.

"Well its been fun fighting you, but I gotta get going and complete my mission." She quickly turned back to where his prowler's location was and started walking, but before she left him he had asked her a question earlier and decided to give him a response."One more thing the name is Tex, and I have a feeling we are gonna see each other very soon. See you later big guy~." She said with a sort of teasing tone and with that she walked off with a bit more swagger in her step.

Six got over his groin pain and looked at what she threw at him, the first was a timer that was on a fast countdown starting at 3 minutes.

The second however was a flashbang with the pin pulled already.

With no time to react the flash went off in Six's face blinding him momentarily for a few seconds and disorienting him for the third time in the span of five minutes.

With his vision a little bit blurry from the flash, he checked the timer and saw it was now at a 2 minutes, ticking down fast.

Worry started to fill Six as he looked at the timer, their was only one reason why she would just toss a timer at him.

It was because this facility was about to fucking explode.

_"Fuck me, I gotta get out of here!"_ Two minutes wasn't a lot of time, so with great agility Six took off back from where he parked the Prowler.

He went towards the building he killed the first two soldier's and noticed around him that rebels were falling off the edges screaming to the icy water below and a metal broken bridge was falling down afterwards as well on the side. He noticed an 8 squad soldiers unit fell down into the area next to the building he was going towards, and they were starting to respond from nearly dying, until they noticed Six and were about to telegraph his position to any remaining troops in the area.

"Intruder!" One of them said rattled from getting a platform literally ripped out right under them, the other soldiers followed suit and tried to scavenge for any dropped rifle's to shoot at Six or try to get their footing back.

_"I don't have time for this!"_ He just decided to ignore them since they didn't really fire at him and he really didn't want to get blown up. He blazed across the rest of the bridge and went into the building, he took a sharp right and ran towards the place he dropped at.

He decloaked the Prowler and ran into the opened hangar door and started sprinting into the cockpit to get the Prowler started, he noticed their was only 50 seconds left on the timer he kept, so he started flicking switches and typing on the terminal in front of him to get the _Gobi_ moving.

There was something that caught Six's eye when he looked out in the area he was in, their was a pelican and three colored forms landing on it before raising in the air.

_"That must be the other freelancer's. Well I guess everyone's accounted for.__"_ He saw the pelican starting to take off. With his curiosity sated and ship ready, he punched the ignition and the Prowler took off from the facility to follow the freelancer pelican.

When he was barely out of range of the facility, he felt a shockwave behind him from the exploding base that had been rigged with bombs.

Six let out a sigh, relieved from avoiding a firey death and also completing the mission with almost no incident on his part. However there were a couple things that bothered the Spartan, he realized that chick that he was fighting had similar armor like the agents of Project Freelancer, but if that was true and if she was an agent them she would of been in the meeting room getting briefed.

_"Maybe she's a secert agent used for stealth ops mission, cause if this 'Tex' was an enemy she wouldn't have hesitated to kill me when we were in that fight."_ Six thought.

He decided to turn on the stealth system for the Prowler just in case any enemy ship's came by, and decided keep them at a far distance so he could still see them on radar.

The moment of rest was broken because Six noticed something closing in fast onto the pelican that the other freelancer's were on. He noticed four red dots on the ship's radar closing in fast on his position.

Then he saw the enemy longsword ships pass overhead and went towards the his comrades.

This was a problem, he needed to take out those ship's before they attack the pelican, because last time Six checked longsword's would always have a pelican beat in terms of firepower any day.

The Spartan-III put the ship on auto pilot and told the ship to punch the thruster's to keep up with the longsword's, he quickly got to the weapon's control panel and was going to use the plasma laser's that the ship, hopefully to take some heat off of the pelican. His ship caught up with two of the enemy fighter's that were lagging a bit behind the other two.

He used the touch pad control panel and pointed at the screen to closest ship activating the laser system, the laser's on the front warmed up and with a strong green glow they fired at the ship to the right with deadly accuracy.

It blew off the right side of the ship, making it spin in a spiral down to the water below, only to crash into a iceberg for firey explosion.

The other longsword was concerned about what happened to its comrade and decided to punch the thrusters to try and catch up to the other two fighters and get away from the unknown ship. Six reacted accordingly to the retreating longsword, moving the _Gobi_ upwards to get above the enemy fighter, targeting the next one Six shot the laser up ahead to predict the placement of the ship.

The laser blast made contact at the cockpit of the longsword, setting the front on fire and making the fighter slowly crash into the water. With two longsword's out of the picture, Six made his way back into the pilot seat to hurry towards the set rendezvous point that he was given, but also trying to assist the pelican currently being chased.

But he was too far away from the other two enemy fighter's to take out them out. He then saw the other two longsword's fire missile's at the pelican trying to blast it out of the sky.

However what shocked Six was when he noticed a giant sphere covering the entire ship, blocking the entire strike from the impact but saw the pelican about to hit the water from the force of the impact, however it was able to pull up and gain altitude at the last minute.

The spartan was surprised that the ship was able to survive the barrage, much less recover from that attack and able to escape from crashing.

He wished that the prowler would just go faster to try and take out those other fighter's, if only this ship had the state of the art engine, then he would definitely catch up with those longswords, in attempt to take them out Six went back to the laser control's and started blasting. He was actually able to hit the tail end of one of them, making the back smoke from the impact but still functioning.

However Six noticed on his ship's radar that he was very close to the rendezvous that was set into his ship.

Then Six felt a shockwave in his ship, as he saw the closest longsword next to the pelican explode in a ball of fire.

The Mother of Invention was parting the cloudy sky, approaching in a intimidating display of power and size.

Seeing that it was outnumbered and gotten clipped in the back, the last longsword tried to make a hasty retreat. Only to line up into the main cannon of the MOI, and destroyed when retreating.

With all the hostile's destroyed and the mission completed, Six decided to contact the MOI command to dock the ship. "_Mother of Invention _this is the_ Gobi_ requesting to land in Hangar Bay-1." He said. **"Affirmative _UNSC Gobi_****, you are clear for docking in the hangar, Welcome back Agent Nevada." **F.I.L.S.S explained. "Thank you F.I.L.S.S, its good to be back." Six replied back, as he turned off communications.

However there were many question's that Six had in his head that were swimming around, and he had a feeling that the Director had some anwser's about this 'Tex' that he met in the facility.

"Well its like Carter said before, it wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were easy." Thinking about how his first mission went with Project Freelancer.

_"However I have feeling, things will be getting a lot harder from here on in." _He thought as he landed into the hangar and ready to report to the Director when he got to him.

* * *

**(Chapter End)**

**Jesus, that took forever.**

**Also I'm sorry if this upload was slower than the one's before it, I missed up on typing and I lost a ton of progress on one part, then my dumbass decided to make it worse by back hitting the back arrow to a part where I had nothing at all.**

**However I finally introduce Tex to the story and will be giving her an upgrade if you couldn't tell in the story, at least trying to give her a bit of a strength boost, but on to my pressing matter.**

**So... that was my first action sequence of the story that have ever wrote, how did you guys like it?**

**If its kinda bland in some aspects I can understand, just keep in mind I am trying to make this up as I go.**

**But its kinda strange right now because I am coming up with idea's for future chapter's, particularly for our blue sim trooper Caboose.**

**No he's not gonna be a freelancer, but let's just say he's gonna get a new addition that may give him and another objective some character development.**

**Now remeber this: I don't hate Caboose, but I think out of most of the cast he doesn't really get a ton of character development in the RvB series. **

**Its just my opinion just remeber this.**

**Another thing I wanted to talk about was Six, I know he didn't murder the entire base full of rebels. But you have to understand the mission that he was given: it was stealth.**

**But again don't worry my fellow reader's, Six will have his time in the spotlight when it comes to killing. Its all in a matter of time.**

**Plus maybe in that time I will get better at writing action sequence's.**

**Plus how did you guys like my new addition to the Insurrectionist, they are gonna be two full squads like the ODST's that seaon's 9 and 10 had.**

**I decided I wanted to have the rebel faction at least have a fighting chance when it came to fighting against Project Freelancer, cause I felt like they went down too easy. So I decided I wanted 2 whole squads to beef up their army and give some of the fight to freelancer's instead of them just shitting on the rebels for the remainder of the Freelancer saga, but also our Agent Nevada needs some targets to you know.**

**One last thing I wanted to discuss was the conflict that Six was going to go through, yes he's going to cause problems for Carolina when the time comes, but if their is one thing I love doing is just having him wind up South. If you didn't know I really could give less of a shit for her cause she's kinda of a bitch.**

**However I'm not gonna bash her or Carolina for that matter, its going to be strictly how they would react or how they feel at that specific moment. So I am only gonna make them out like a bitch if they are gonna act like it most of the time.**

**But either way, that's all for this chapter.**

**Tune in next time when we get to possibly my favorite upcoming chapter so far: the 1 on 3 fight.**

**This is IronGiant9000 signing off.**

**P.S: Review & Comment if you have anything you want to add or say.**

**Next Chapter: Three of a Kind**


End file.
